


The Painter Of Bones

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Он привык работать со старыми, умирающими или мертвыми людьми. Несомненно не с кем-то столь молодым и хрупким, живым и красивым, как Бен Бекхен.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Painter of Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364842) by printedapples. 



_Вторник, 27-го ноября._

_Огонь сжег здание дотла._

_О жертвах не сообщается, причина неизвестна._

 

 

Слишком холодно, думает Чанель, слишком.... Слишком холодно для такого дождя. Он дрожит, запахивает воротники своего черного пальто, сжимая на груди руки и пытаясь подавить дрожь, что приходит с морозным ветром. Он промок, пропитан до костей холодным дождем; вода все также мучительно стекает с его щек, и он горбится, напрягает плечи, противостоя дрожи и упрямо сохраняя свой пристальный взгляд на неровном сером асфальте. Он только что был в суде, поэтому сейчас одет в свои лучшие костюм и пальто, скроенные так, чтобы соответствовать и выделять его высокое телосложение, полностью в черных и белых тонах. Он тихо проклинает мир, когда в очередной раз чувствует, как жесткая ткань цепляется за его кожу, и инстинктивно вздрагивает один-два раза, чтобы избавить себя от чувства удушения, пытаясь вдохнуть и равномерно выдохнуть, при этом не сбавляя своих широких шагов и скидывая прилипшие к бледному лицу локоны цвета красного дерева. 

Когда он вновь сворачивает за поворот и оказывается на перекрестке, он слышит миллион звуков – звуки людей, нашедших убежище в магазинчиках и ресторанах; и он снова вздыхает, потому что сверху грохочет гром, а вспышка молнии освещает темный переулок. Ровно одна минута половины седьмого вечера, уличные фонари туманно мерцают в своих привычных интервалах, и дождь настолько тяжелый, что он не может открыть свои глаза, поэтому неловко смотрит искоса по сторонам. Но он жил в этом городе всю свою жизнь и узнает путь назад даже в темноте.

Вскоре он сворачивает за последний поворот, и на глаза показывается знакомая черная дверь с медной головой льва и номером "9" по середине, с которых струйками скатывается вода, что видно каждый раз, когда вспыхивает небо. Окно закрыто, но, к счастью, он замечает тень своего соседа, перемещающуюся за тканью занавесок.

– Ужасная погода, – приветствует он и ныряет в дверной проем, скидывая свою обувь. Крис бросает в него полотенце, держа в руке горячую, дымящуюся чашку чая. Парень сбрасывает свое пальто и пиджак, осторожно вешает их на стойку, чтобы те высохли, и кривит лицо, когда видит на полу лужу воды. 

– Сначала высуши себя, – говорит высокий парень Чанелю, подходя к столу, где уже стоял чайник с заваркой и вторая чашка с блюдцем. – Не нужно и мне портить настроение, пачкая мой новый Персидский ковер. 

– Полагаю, от одной из многих твоих богатых покровительниц? – Чанель качает головой, чихая и чувствуя, как морозный сквозняк прошелся под закрытой дверью и окутал его босые ноги.

– Я предпочитаю называть их своими византийскими богинями, – ухмыляется он, бросает еще два кусочка сахара в свою чашку чая и удобно усаживается на один из массивных деревянных стульев.

– Так или иначе, звонила полиция. У них появился тот, кто уже ждет тебя в морге, – Крис двигает газету через весь стол. Та свернута, и глаза Чанеля сразу зацепились за прямоугольный кусок текста, который был ярко обведен красным маркером, которым всегда пользовался Крис. – Они нашли неопознанное тело у реки. Детектив сказал, что за тобой пришлют кого-то через час или два. 

 

– О, и сегодня пришла твоя партия краски. Я оставил её у тебя в комнате, – Чанель спокойно кивает, допивая остатки своего чая, в то время, как Крис вяло растягивается на поверхности стола, взъерошивая светлые пряди своих волос. 

– Ты же помоешь, да? – Крис лениво крутит указательным, зацепившимся за ручку пальцем только что осушенную чашку. Младший неодобрительно смотрит на него, но так или иначе выполняет просьбу, затем, вытирая руки о полотенце, перекинутое через его шею, поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж.

Комната и рабочий кабинет Чанеля были в значительной степени полностью монохромными, за исключением золотой отделки и многочисленных подтеков краски на полу. На его кровати лежал все ещё запечатанный пакет.

Чанель подхватил со своего стола нож, ручка которого была сделана из слоновой кости с вырезанным орнаментом Феникса, когтями цепляющегося за мерцающую жемчужину, вкрапленную в кость. Он просовывает лезвие под восковую печать и быстрым, точным движением (выполненным с легкостью) разрезает толстый пергамент, вкладывая в ножны любимый нож и убирая его в безопасное место перед тем, как убрать остатки от упаковочной коробки. Улыбаясь, он достает краски. Его рука касается вокруг знакомого серебряного тюбика с белой полосой, а пальцы нежно пробегают по рельефной надписи. 

Cremnitz White. 

Роскошный, вязкий, гранулированный пигмент – цвет, что он использует исключительно для изображения человеческой плоти.

 

 

Он – художник, если быть более точным – портретист. Они называют его Живописцем Костей, своего рода Смертью с косой, но Чанель знает, что все это – просто очень неудачное недоразумение. Его первые пять клиентов были стары, дворяне в изрядном возрасте, друзья Мастера, и, после того, как его учитель скончался, он принял их заказы. Все пятеро были хилыми и болезненным и скончались один за другим через месяц после завершения их портретов. Так или иначе, но вскоре газеты запестрили фактом, что он тесно общался с каждым из них многие годы, и сделали из этого сенсацию, присваивая ему самое безвкусное имя, которое он когда-либо слышал: ‘Живописец Костей’. И, действительно, Чанель считает это довольно оскорбительно, назвать достойных пожилых людей, что он рисовал, 'костями'. Они были самыми лучшими людьми, которых он когда-либо встречал.

Покопавшись поглубже в его прошлом, журналисты привели в большой восторг широкую публику его частым визитам в морг. И вместе с подходящими его высокому, статному телосложению черными пальто и костюмами, с копной рыжевато-каштановых волос, он прекрасно подходил на роль злодея в этой серии неудачных совпадений. Чанель стал, своего рода, талисманом местных СМИ о смерти, и его неподходящая под стереотипы, неловкая и жуткая улыбка только подливала масло в огонь.

Сон разума рождает чудовищ, он согласен, неприятно. Поправив свою шляпу, он ступает в прихожую больницы, нос сам морщится от приветствующего стерильного запаха медицинского спирта. Приемные часы уже прошли, поэтому коридоры пусты, и его шаги отзываются от стен громким эхо, пока он быстрыми шагами идет по коридору к нисходящей лестнице, неся в руке чемодан, полный красок и кистей.

Прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как он приходит в морг, и, когда сильный острый запах формальдегида атаковал его нос, он ярко вспомнил первый раз, когда старый Мастер привел его, еще молодого, наивного, несовершеннолетнего ученика, сюда, чтобы “понаблюдать своими собственными глазами удивительные внутренние структуры человеческого тела!”. И еще более отчетливо вспомнились бесчисленные количества раз, когда он подползал к мусорному ведру, чтобы выблевать поздний завтрак, или отчаянно выбегал из двери, прикрывая ладонью рот и чувствуя в душе какую-то жалость к охранникам, сжавшимся в углу около тяжелой, металлической двери.

Должно быть, новенький, думает Чанель, когда заходит внутрь и вздыхает, настраивая свой мольберт, распаковывая алюминиевые тюбики краски и кладя деревянные палитры на стол, бесстрастно смотря в большое окно, где молнии отчужденно прорывали бесконечно темные ткани неба.

– Вы можете уйти, если боитесь, – говорит он, снимает свою шляпу и пальто, оставляя их на стуле около стола прежде, чем аккуратно достать кусок белой ткани, используя её в качестве марлевой маски, чтобы помочь своему носу привыкнуть к унылому аромату. 

– У меня-я-я е-есть приказ с-стоять, с-сэр, – заикается из угла охранник.

– Возьмите стул или что-нибудь еще, – пожал плечами Чанель, подталкивая один из табуретов ногой и поворачиваясь лицом к телу, которое работник морга уже подготовил для него на холодном, стальном столе. Она была прикрыта до шеи, довольно молода, с длинными, прямыми волосами.

Все еще пожирающий глазами тело на столе, охранник ошеломленно стоял на месте, отливая призрачно белым. Он резко подскакивает, когда Чанель роняет свою кисть на пол.

– Она мертва, Вы же знаете, – с непроницаемым лицом говорит он, остро вздыхая. — Она не двинется. Не высосет чужие мозги или что-то еще. 

Он встает, чтобы взять свою упавшую кисть, когда особенно яркий разряд молнии стреляет позади него через все небо, освещая его фигуру со спины, бросая длинную, темную тень на пол, и охранник, вскочив с места и крикнув, убегает, только воздух наполняет следующий раскат грома. 

И тогда, выпрямившись со своей сильно сжатой в руке кистью, Чанель понимает, что охранник боится не женщины, неподвижно лежащей на холодном столе.

Он боится его.

– Похоже, остались только Вы и я, госпожа, – шепчет Чанель неподвижной фигуре на столе. Снаружи с новой силой завыл ветер, из-за чего ветви дерева постоянно стучали по стеклам окна. Чанель резко сел на свой табурет, продолжая с места, где он закончил прежде.

Время от времени сверху мигали больничные лампы.

Это была долгая, долгая ночь.

 

 

Он оттягивает кромку своих пижамных штанов, на полпути зевает и, спотыкаясь на оставшихся ступенях, проклиная вслух весь мир, когда его локоть сталкивается со стеной. Он удивлялся уже раз четыреста шестьдесят девятый точно, как в этой жизни Крису удалось убедить его взять комнаты на втором этаже.

Чанелю с наполовину закрытыми глазами едва удалось дотянуть себя до кухни, при этом ударившись пальцами ног об угол одного из шкафов. Он допрыгивает на одной ноге, впихивает в рот черничный маффин, и, врезавшись в стул, приложился лбом о прохладную поверхность стола, громко издавая стон. Крис уже встал и сейчас регулировал высоту своего мольберта под один из своих гигантских холстов, приставленных к стене в гостиной. Чанель отскабливает лоб со стола и выпрямляется, наблюдая за работающим другом. 

– Ты выше, чем я, и ты похож на извергающего огонь китайского дракона с дьявольскими, демоническими глазами, – он откусывает кусок от своей сдобы и, сердито пережевывая, обвиняюще смотрит на Криса. – Но никто не пугается тебя. Почему?

– Я не провожу ночи на пролет в морге, – пожимает плечами Крис и поднимает руку, чтобы нанести на холст белую краску, перемещая кисть быстрыми и точными рывками, нанося краску тонким слоем, что меньше соболиной нити. – И я рисую лишь богатых красавиц, все из которых, оказывается, очень живые. 

– И я общаюсь, Чанель, я хожу на вечеринки и танцы, где потягиваю бесплатное вино, ем бесплатную еду и симулирую невероятный интерес. 

Закончив заливку, Крис снял свой передник и вымыл кисть в скипидаре, так что через весь дом разнеслись знакомые пары. Чанель вздохнул и снова позволил своему лбу встретиться с поверхностью стола, закрывая глаза и поворачивая голову так, чтобы улечься на щеку. 

– Так или иначе, вот это пришло сегодня утром. Похоже, для тебя, – Крис стучит чем-то по его голове, заставляя парня выпрямиться. Это был прямоугольный пакет, завернутый в подарочную бумагу, довольно большую по ширине. Блондин срывает обертку и открывает крышку коробки. 

– Похоже, у кого-то появился сталкер! – смеется над ним Крис, воодушевленно листая страницы, пока Чанель хмурится. Страница за страницей первую половину книги составляют вырезки из газет о Чанеле, вторая половина состоит из статей о пожарах и поджогах, приклеенных в хронологическом порядке. Края книги были довольно своеобразны, а углы зубчато и неровно изрезаны.

– Ничего себе, ты действительно нравишься этому человеку, – Крис переводит взгляд на парня, переворачивая книгу, чтобы Чанель увидел. – Здесь, серьезно, каждая статья о тебе. 

Чанель игнорирует его и протягивает руку, чтобы быстро закрыть книгу, только Крис долистывает до статей о поджоге, забирает её и, шаркая, уходит.

– И тебе доброе утро, лорд Грампи. 

 

 

_Суббота, 8-го декабря._

_Заброшенный склад сгорел дотла._

_О жертвах не сообщается, причина неизвестна.  
_

 

Его следующий большой проект сам находит его две недели спустя, и поскольку обычно Крис – тот, кто подходит к телефону и записывает для него подробные сведения, узнал он об этом не сразу. Чанелю так или иначе в эти дни удается подхватить состояние и без того хандрическое, поэтому, идя в своем элегантном костюме и сверкающими от редких лучей солнца обуви, колыхающимися на ветру полами пальто, он выглядел слишком потерянно. 

Состояние довольно далекое от приятной прогулки к изолированному участку городка – холму на краю города. Холодало на глазах, холод превращался в мороз, оставляя на коже Чанеля неприятную дрожь, когда тот поднимает одетую в перчатку руку, чтобы позвонить в звонок на одном из крупных столбов, на которых держались ворота. Через железные кованые узоры он видит слабую дорожку, подводящую к большому белому дому, окруженному придирчиво подрезанными и имеющими строгую форму кустами и кустарниками. Поодаль небольшой сад из увядших цветов и нескольких знакомых деревьев, чьи ветви обнажены из-за зимнего мороза. Место пугающе знакомо, и Чанель чувствует, как по его позвонкам пробежал холод, но не обращает на него внимания, приписывая это утреннему холоду.

Спустя несколько минут он снова звонит в звонок, шагая взад-вперед перед воротами, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Боясь, что ошибся адресом, Чанель неохотно вытаскивает из кармана листок бумаги, пробегая глазами по словам, что Крис набросал красными чернилами. Он мысленно сверяет улицу и соответствующий номер "6" на указательной табличке ворот с грязно, небрежно написанным числом на бумаге, вздыхая и поднимая руку, чтобы надавить на звонок еще раз.

Сильный порыв ветра вновь стегает его, заставляя плотнее обвязать вокруг шеи шарф. Он еще сильнее сжимает листок бумаги, боясь, что его может сдуть ветром. На глаза попадаются нетипично опрятно написанные слова на обратной стороне, и он искоса смотрит на них через свою свисающую челку и почему-то задается вопросом, на что похож его новый заказчик, читая имя вслух, позволяя слогам слетать с языка. 

Бен Бек Хен. 

 

Требуются еще десять минут беспокойных шатаний и нетерпеливых подпрыгиваний, прежде чем Чанель видит, что к нему кто-то хромает. Старый, сварливый мужчина, криво сгорбленный, со сморщившимся от постоянной угрюмости лицом. У Чанеля едва хватает времени снять шляпу, чтобы приветствовать мужчину должным образом, прежде чем тот шагнет через ворота. 

Дворецкий, что было мягко говоря, непонятно хватает сильными, короткими, толстыми пальцами предплечье художника, дергая его вперед; и это было больно, но Чанель сохраняет спокойствие, стараясь изо всех сил случайно не спотыкнуться о гальку или ступени, тихо наблюдая различные гротескные фигурки горгульи и собак, больше напоминающих церберов, которые созидали вход в здание.

Интерьер дома великолепен, и его владелец, конечно, богат. Длинную прихожую ровняли оринфские мраморные столбы, ее высокий потолок, украшенный мерцающими люстрами из хрусталя, привлекал не меньшее внимание. Много дверей – больше, чем Чанель может сосчитать, – и он думает, скорее изумленно, что мог бы, вероятно, вместить сюда пятьдесят точных копий своей комнаты, и все равно еще останется незанятое пространство. Дворецкий наконец останавливается в конце коридора перед единственной белой дверью во всем здании. Он отпускает руку Чанеля, и художник нервно встряхивает ее, пытаясь убрать с пальцев затекшей руки оцепенение. 

Он тянется к ручке двери, как старик резко перехватывает его руку, показывая Чанелю, чтобы тот поднял руки, и проходясь своими неприятными ладонями по чужому телу, проверяя карманы и рукава. Дворецкий неодобрительно ворчит, когда находит нож, заложенный под густым слоем тюбиков краски в чемодане Чанеля, и убирает его в собственный карман, отвечая достаточно кратко, когда Чанель начинает возмущаться.

– Вы не можете взять его с собой, – старик, хромая, уходит, заставляя Чанеля ошеломлено уставиться на отступающую фигуру. – Вы получите его позже.

 

Бён Бек Хен вообще не тот, кого он ожидал увидеть. Фактически, он полная противоположность мысленного изображения, что он нарисовал, ожидая у ворот снаружи. Он молод. Он молод и красив, и он очень жив.

Ноги Чанеля будто вросли в пол, а руки чуть не выпустили из рук чемоданчик, когда он оказывается в большой, щедро украшенной комнате. Первой вещью, которая действительно поражает его, является чрезмерное количество красного цвета – красный совершенно в любых своих проявлениях и тонах. Тяжелые, темно-темно-красные занавески каскадом льются от потолка вниз широкими складками, золотые кисточки, украшающие концы, словно грациозно подметают пол. Обивка мебели полностью из богатого ярко-красного бархата, а деревянная мебель очаровательного оттенка красного Бургундского. Даже большая кровать в дальнем углу комнаты покрыта коричнево-малиновым покрывалом, на котором красовалось множество узорных подушек. Абсолютно белые обои и также окрашенный деревянный пол яростно контрастируют с красными пятнами, и художник находит, что яркие вспышки тонов так блестяще и ярко заставляют его глаза гореть в огне.

Чанель вновь оглядывается и моргает, жмурясь, когда цвета начинают неприятно жалить. Когда веки расслабляются, а глаза вновь открываются, взгляд немедленно натыкается на единственного человека в комнате, по-видимому, ее владельца, молодого человека, скорее всего, одного с ним возраста, который спокойно сидит на подоконнике. Вид с высоких окон на холмы и деревья, сурово окружающие усадьбу, привлекают внимание художника ненадолго. Он переводит взгляд на другого, спокойно бубнящего что-то под нос парня, беспорядочно рисующего странные фигуры на запотевших стеклах широких окон. Таинственный мальчик до сих пор не заметил его присутствие, и воспитанный Чанель уже собирается открытый свой рот и поздороваться, как что-то вдруг щекочет его нос, и он громко чихает – звук рикошетом отскакивает от глухих стен, прыгая прочь слабым эхом. 

Когда тем вечером, будучи прогнанным дворецким дома Бекхена, он возвращается домой с конфискованным ножом и густым слоем красок на руках, он все еще шокировано витает в облаках, спотыкаясь о дорогой Персидский ковер Криса, почти чертя носом о пол прямо в ногах сказанного человека. Крис бросает на него странный взгляд, а Чанель лишь отряхивает локти и колени. Только младший встал с пола, как другой подлетает к своему драгоценному ковру, нежно разглаживая ладонью образовавшиеся складки и стряхивая пыль, которую принес с собой Чанель.

На этой неделе очередь Криса готовить, поэтому Чанель бессмысленно смотрит в окно и ждет, обдумывая сегодняшнюю встречу с Бекхеном. Но все мысли мигом вылетают из головы, стоит Крису с громким стуком поставить на стол тарелки. 

– Он трогал меня, Крис, – серьезно говорит Чанель, проводя по щеке пальцами, где его кожу задели пальцы Бекхена. – Он не боится меня. 

– Это… интересно, – Крис с непробиваемым лицом садится на свое место. – Ешь, я столько времени убил, чтобы это приготовить. 

 

– Последнее время было много пожаров, – старший вытягивается и достает листовку, вручая ту Чанелю. – Поэтому всем рассылают уведомления соблюдать технику безопасности от пожаров. Я нашел это под дверью, когда вернулся. 

Чанель пробегается глазами по списку потенциально опасных пунктов, что напечатаны на листочке, и усмехается, отбросив его в сторону.

– Масляные материалы как пигменты и краски, алкоголь, включая разбавители красок и скипидар, сортировочные масла и льняное семя. 

– Мы преступники, не так ли? – Крис хихикает на такое предупреждение, продолжая жевать еду.

Чанель думает, что, возможно, он должен быть немного более осторожным.

 

__

_Среда, 14-го декабря._

_Здание магазина сгорело дотла._

_О жертвах не сообщается, причина неизвестна._

 

Ему требуется немногим более недели, чтобы закончить первую картину сидящего в гробовой тишине у окна Бекхена. Он рисовал в течение нескольких часов каждый день, уезжая под лучи заката. Каждый раз, когда он приходил, Бекхен уже сидел на стуле в своей простой белой рубашке с длинными рукавами и в черных штанах, и несмотря на это Чанель все равно находил его очень симпатичным. 

Особенности Бекхена заключались в мягком, непривычно нежном или любопытном выражении. Его умные, яркие глаза с ресницами, немного загибающимися вниз и резко заканчивавшимися в углах. Чанель чувствует себя немного неловко, когда приходит время рисовать глаза Бекхена. Ему необходимо по долгу смотреть на них, в то время как Бекхен просто невинно моргает, пытаясь усидеть на своем стуле.

Чанель, смотря на Бекхена всю эту неделю, понимает, что никогда так тщательно не исследовал лицо живого человека. Художник думает, что, вероятно, он бы без проблем, больше не смотря на него, сумел бы нарисовать аккуратные уши парня, маленькую улыбку, так ясно запавшую ему в душу, и даже такие небольшие детали, как крошечная родинка над правым уголком рта или на изгибе носа, и, конечно, его причудливые розоватые губы. Чанель подмечает любые изменения в лице: как поднимаются брови, как светятся глаза Бекхена, когда он улыбается, как его веки опускаются, когда парень спит на ходу. И в то время, как Чанель заполнял красками холст, он находит, что, чем внимательнее он смотрит, тем больше он понимает, что вообще не знает лицо Бекхена.

Он все время неудовлетворен работой, но Бекхен относится к этому легко, говоря ему начать снова, что он готов позировать вечность, что он может ждать.

– Я провел двадцать лет, не зная, на что я похож. Думаю, смогу подождать еще немного. 

Иногда Чанель замечает, что Бекхен изо всех сил пытается усидеть на месте. Было похоже, что он действительно хочет встать, да так, что его пальцы напряженно впились в бархатную подушку. Сначала Чанель не обращает на это внимания, думая, что ему кажется, но сегодня Бекхену было так невмоготу, что аж его брови наморщились. Поэтому Чанель аккуратно кладет свою кисть, разрывая тишину, спрашивая в порядке ли Бекхен?

– О, нет, все хорошо, спасибо, я в порядке, это просто… я, – Чанель просто смотрит на парня, когда тот в два шага преодолевает пространство между ними и кладет свои руки на его уши, прочерчивая подушечками пальцев раковины и мочки. – Твои уши выглядят, действительно, классными и большими. Я видел рисунки ушей только в книгах и трогал только свои собственные, и мне просто интересно, какие твои будут… на ощупь…

Чанель закрывает глаза, выдыхая и чувствуя, как его уши покалывают и нагреваются из-за Бекхена, который тут же быстро убирает руки и отскакивает.

– О нет, Боже, я не должен был этого делать! Извини!

Бекхен паникует, боясь, что заставил Чанеля сердиться. Прежде ему никогда не разрешалось кого-то трогать, были запрещены все контакты с другими, но уши Чанеля просто выглядели такими… захватывающими, что он не мог сопротивляться. Бекхен собирается опять закутаться в занавески, чтобы в страхе спрятаться, но чувствует, как в следующий момент теплая рука ловит его запястье, останавливая.

– Все нормально. Я разрешаю. 

Голос Чанеля такой низкий и глубокий. Это первый раз, когда Бекхен услышал простые слова, а не формальные приветствия, начиная с их первой встречи. Гигант подносит пальцы Бекхена к своим ушам, немного наклоняясь, чтобы облегчить труд более низкому парню. Он стоит спокойно, позволяя другому тыкать и щупать его мочку уха, чувствовать хрящ и оттопыривать в разные стороны.

– О. Они не такие же, – охает действительно удивленный Бекхен, щупая свои уши и сравнивая их с тем, какие на ощупь чанелевы. Если у Чанеля были какие-то сомнения относительно того, лгал ли Бекхен, говоря, что никогда не видел себя или не трогал других прежде, то одно то, как придирчиво он исследует его ухо, быстро отсеяло их. Он не останавливает Бекхена даже тогда, когда тот собирается измерить их уши, пробуя сравнить их длину пальцами и заставляя Чанеля сесть на пол, при этом прижимая свое ухо непосредственно к чужому.

Затем он быстро отвлекается на руки Чанеля. Усаживаясь рядом с художником и хватая его запястье, он прижимает их ладони друг к другу и поражается, как его собственная рука лишь немного прикрывает широкую Чанеля. 

– У всех такие же большие руки, как твои? – невинно спрашивает Бекхен, играя с пальцами Чанеля, сравнивая их с собственными один за другим – большой палец, указательный, средний, безымянный и мизинец. Пальцы Бекхена тонкие, мягкие и прекрасные, по сравнению с его собственными, немного потертыми, мозолистыми. Чанель, смотря на это, старается стойко держать спокойное выражение, потому что кто-то держит его руки, и это совершенно новое и незнакомое чувство, которое не оставляет его в покое. 

– Н-нет, не такие. Обычно они пропорциональны росту человека. Когда ты более высок, твои руки больше или шире. 

Он пытается не заикаться, когда Бекхен переплетает их пальцы, изучающие сжимая его ладонь. Теперь, пытаясь сравнить линии на их ладонях, Бекхен делает замечание, что линии на его руках короче, а у Чанеля - длиннее, но вдруг он обрывает свою фразу, сморщено и искоса смотря на чужую руку.

– Что это… метка? – он резко поднимает ладонь Чанеля так, чтобы другой понял, о чем он спрашивает.

– А, это просто легкий шрам от ожога, – пытается объяснить Чанель, когда Бекхен пальцами задерживается на отметке, чувствуя рубец на коже.

– Как ты получил его?

– Коснулся чего-то очень горячего. 

– Оно болит? – Бекхен выглядит взволнованным, возможно, даже заинтересованным, и Чанель моргает и сохраняет изображение в уме, добавляя его к воображаемой коллекции выражений Бекхена.

– Нет, не болит. Больше. 

– Тогда, это хорошо! Боль плохая, – хихикает Бекхен, и Чанель тепло улыбается ребяческой простоте другого и его первой настоящей улыбке за долгое, долгое время.

 

_  
За окном призрак._

_Бледная, ужасно белая хрупкая фигура в тонкой белой рубашке, лицо измазано кровью и затемнено, темно-красные подтеки окрасили его одежду каплями и пятнами. На его руках кровь, он пытается тянуться к окну, пачкая стекло в красный._

_В его сне он летит высоко над холмами и деревьями, но он ясно видит тот силуэт, так ясно, что он до смерти пугает его. Теперь призрак плачет, бесполезно пытаясь ухватиться за стекло. Он кричит, отчаянно и громко, резко падая напротив витража из крови, безнадежно смотря ввысь и рыдая._

_Летний бриз обдувает его кожу, заставляя его медленно отлетать от мальчика, смотрящего на него пронзающими, темнее ночи глазами, глазами, полными мольбы и просьбы._

_Освободите меня._

_Освободите меня. Освободите меня. Освободите меня. Освободите меня. Освободите меня._

_Он пытается подлететь поближе, но ветер отметает его, яростно унося подальше. Это уже не тот бриз, что ласкает дикую траву под ногами, но он все равно борется, пытаясь подобраться к рыдающему призраку._

_Пока борется с невидимыми ограничениями, он замечает мягкий янтарный свет слева, и он растет и растет, охватывая все на своем пути. Он пытается кричать, пытается предупредить призрака в окне – огонь, он хочет сказать, но его горло не издает ни звука. Тут ветер отпускает его, и он падает. И, пока он бесконечно долго летит к земле, он кричит лишь одно:_

_Беги._

 

 

Уже прошло много времени с тех пор, как он видел этот сон в последний раз.

Видел во сне одинокого мальчика у окна.

Его одежда и волосы все еще влажные из-за того, что ранее Крис вылил на него ведро холодной воды, при этом ворча о том, как друг негуманно и так громко кричал в три утра. Чанель вздыхает и осматривает комнату, в которой находится. Голые стены, краска отслаивается и россыпью кусочков крошится на пол. Где раньше были стеклянные окна, теперь зияет пустота. Он прислоняется к стене, слыша, как по полу, пища, перебегает крыса. Через дыру окна он видит луну, её жуткий свет огнем пылает в небе. У его ног коробок спичек и бутылка льняного масла, и он берет коробочку, вынимает спичку, чиркает ей, смотрит, как сгорает дерево, и затем задувает пламя, когда то достигает его пальцев. Он вынимает другую прежде, чем снова закрыть коробку, привычно освещая её маленьким огоньком. У него есть двадцать четыре спички.

С тех пор прошло два часа.

Он шагает туда-сюда, наступая на облуплившуюся краску, и держит в тисках рук свою голову, пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний о сне, что преследовало его. Этот повторяющийся кошмар, он приходит к нему снова и снова, всегда имеющий одно и то же значение, всегда заканчивающийся пробуждением в постели в холодном поту с диким криком, бледным, напуганным и искаженным ужасом лицом. Иногда он неделями, каждую ночь подряд, мучает его, и в такие дни он почти что сходит с ума, отказываясь спать, работая до истощения, лишь бы не видеть призрака в окне. Иногда он оставляет его в покое в течение многих месяцев, и ему даже удается убедить себя, что его личный кошмар закончился, что призрак оставил его в покое, пока он снова не просыпается, крича и пряча влажное лицо в подушку.

Так было пять лет.

Он берет бутылку льняного масла и снова пересекает комнату, открывая крышку и позволяя запаху заполнить помещение. Он помнит, раньше, когда он был еще учеником, он увидел, почему-то, загоревшиеся во дворе тряпки, которыми раньше чистили разлитое масло и которые теперь сохли на солнце. Он помнит ощущение невероятного спокойствия, которое он чувствовал, смотря на мерцающий огонь, помнит крошечные тлеющие угольки, превращающиеся в пепел.

Художник аккуратно капает маслом на сломанный стол в углу, оставляя тонкий, но видимый след. Чтобы устроить пожар, много не надо – остатки масла в краске, деревянная поверхность, а остальное - дело техники. Когда бутылка опустела, он просто идет к дверному проему, засовывая её в карман и доставая спичечный коробок, вытаскивая последнюю спичку. Он осматривает, есть ли на руках или одежде и обуви масло, и затем зажигает спичку, быстро кидая ту к концу следа и выходя из дверного проема, уже оттуда наблюдая, как загорается комната, как языки пламени поднимаются на стены, мерцая янтарным блеском.

Он уходит только, когда его глаза начинают слезиться и жалить.

На улице все еще темно, и он дрожит, когда кожу опаляет холодный бриз, заставляя пожалеть, что не взял пальто и шарф. Он не может вернуться – оставил ключи в кармане пальто, — к тому же он не хочет будить Криса, тревожа его уже второй раз за ночь. Чанель вяло идет вдоль улиц, выбрасывая пустую бутылку и спичечный коробок в мусорное ведро, которое он нашел, повернув за угол пекарни, потирая руки, чтобы хоть как-то сократить тепло.

Чанель позволяет своим ногам вести его, он не обращает внимание, куда он идет, и скоро он оказывается в предместьях города на краю леса. На небольшом холме он видит белый дом Бекхена, спрятанный за деревьями, но все равно выделяющийся в темноте.

Он ложится на прохладную траву, закрывает глаза, ожидая, когда же взойдет солнце. 

 

 

Вторник, 18-го декабря

Заброшенный дом сгорел дотла

О жертвах не сообщается, причина неизвестна. 

 

Все заканчивается тем, что на следующий день он опоздал на встречу к Бекхену, из-за того, что Крис решил отомстить, намеренно позволяя ему проспать. К тому времени, как он слетел вниз по лестнице, как обычно разбивая о стену локоть, изо всех сил пытаясь на ходу одеться, Крис уже клеит сусальное золото на холст, а немолодая леди-заказчица в шоке подпрыгивает от урагана в виде Чанеля. Он кидает пару ласковых Крису, прежде чем выбежать из двери и не увидеть ухмылку, которой ему ответил старший. 

Когда он добирается до ворот дома Бекхена, он проводит еще двадцать минут, нетерпеливо насилуя дверной звонок и ожидая дворецкого. Когда он наконец ступает в комнату Бекхена, быстрый взгляд на настенные часы говорит ему, что он, в общей сложности, опоздал на два часа и пятнадцать минут.

– Мне, действительно, жаль, что я опоздал, – Чанель немедленно кланяется, стыдливо смотря в пол. – У меня нет оправданий. 

Ответа он не получает, хотя, когда он поднимает взгляд, в другом конце комнаты он видит Бекхена, сидящего у подоконника с книгой на коленях.

– Бекхен? – зовет он мягко и подходит ближе к месту, где другой удобно свернулся на стуле. 

– Ха? – младший поднимает лицо и озадаченно озирается, прежде чем он замечает идущего к нему Чанеля. – О! Привет, Чанель. 

– Мне правда жаль, что я опоздал, – повторяет Чанель извинение, вновь кланяясь. 

– Ты сегодня ужасно выглядишь, все хорошо? – Бекхен как-то встревоженно смотрит на него, и Чанелю этого достаточно, чтобы, наконец-то, заметить множество складок на своей рубашке и штанах; вспомнить, что он не потрудился даже расчесать волосы, которые ветер взъерошил в еще более лохматую кучу; понять, что у него под глазами, вероятно, ужасные темные круги. Было неудивительно, что дворецкий так неодобрительно впивался в него взглядом. 

– Просто у меня была действительно ужасная ночь, – он застенчиво улыбается Бекхену, пытаясь пальцами хоть как-то уложить волосы и разгладить одежду. – Что читал? – спрашивает он затем, шагая ближе к Бекхену и смотря на книгу через хрупкое плечо. 

– Книга по Ботанике, – Бекхен воодушевленно перелистывает книгу и вручает ее Чанелю. – Здесь, взгляни. 

Книга открыта на странице с подробными диаграммами и аннотациями. Края страниц зазубрены и порваны, будто нарочно, но он подавляет свое любопытство и вместо этого восхищается высоким качеством и мастерством печати, что сделали иллюстрации невероятно красочными. 

– Лилейные? – спрашивает он, пробегая глазами по заголовку главы.

– Ландыш - мой цветок по дате рождения, – ярко улыбается Бекхен, вытягиваясь, чтобы перелистать несколько страниц, указывая на особый цветок. – Но мне больше нравятся красные и оранжевые. Их называют Тигровыми Лилиями… Ты не увидишь точного цвета здесь, но они, правда, имеют яркий оттенок оранжевого. Хотя я никогда и не видел их. 

 

– В каком месяце ты родился, Чанель?

– Ноябрь. 

– Тогда хризантемы, – Бекхен листает к другой главе и указывает на нужную секцию. Наклонившись, Чанель вчитывается в небольшую статью. 

– Нормально, если я буду читать, в то время как ты рисуешь?

Спросил Бекхен и застыл, ожидая ответного кивка Чанеля. Он перебегает через комнату, чтобы выбрать с высоких полок другую книгу и вернуться обратно. 

Чанель наблюдает за ним из-за своего мольберта, замечая то, как Бекхен избегает двери, идя от нее подальше, как будто он боится её. Он уже в этом и не сомневается, вспоминая другие причуды Бекхена, тихо распаковывая свои кисти, стараясь изо всех сил сосредотачиваться и привести в порядок мысли. В конце концов, его талант портретиста должен быть вновь показан и вновь подтвердиться. 

Ожидая, пока Бекхен усядется, он пытается прочитать названия на корешке нескольких книг. Те все же слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать написанное, но он все равно может разобрать несколько слов тут и там, и главным образом, кажется, книги по общим темам, вроде животных и истории. Есть несколько энциклопедий и атласов. Но выложенная золотом надпись на черной коже выделяется даже издалека, и в углу полки он достаточно четко читает название: Франкенштейн. Затем он терпеливо ждет, пытаясь проглотить свои зевки, поскольку Бекхен осторожно взбирается по стеллажной лестнице, пока не дотягивается до книги, которую хотел, в седьмой секции. Чанель задается вопросом: может, он должен помочь, думая, что, Бекхен, возможно, боится высоты, но тот, кажется, к этому привык, так что художник остается на своем месте. 

Он немедленно начинает рисовать, как только Бекхен устроился на своем стуле, спокойно поглощенный очередной книгой. Края страниц зазубрены и порваны, что не скрылось от взора старшего, когда Бекхен увлеченно их перелистывал.

Чанель пытается работать максимально эффективно и быстро, восполняя время, что ранее потерял, конкурируя с солнцем, поскольку то уже перешло на правую сторону окна, оранжевым свечением бросая длинные тени по всей комнате.

Очередной холст, но он все еще не удовлетворен. Независимо от того, как бы он не попробовал, он не мог заставить краску воссоздать Бекхена и множество его причуд и выражений, Бекхена и его веселый смех, Бекхена и его странную невинность.

Чанель откладывает холст, вздыхая и собирая свои вещи, спокойно удаляясь от дремлющей фигуры Бекхена. Он почти что подошел к двери, как другой проснулся и в миг подбежал к художнику, замеревшему на месте с вытянутой в ручке двери рукой. Чанель непонимающе смотрит вниз, когда Бекхен цепляется пальчиками за его пальто, отводя от двери и начиная говорить. 

– Н-на следующей неделе Рождество, – он с надеждой смотрит на Чанеля, прежде чем перевести свой взгляд назад на пол. – Если ты не занят… Н-не хотел бы ты приехать на обед в Сочельник?

Чанель чувствует, как пальцы Бекхена плотно сжимают его рукав.

– Я пойму, если ты не можешь или не хочешь, но у меня никогда не было друга прежде, и я п-просто подумал, что будет неплохо отпраздновать… это… с… тобой, – теперь он с силой дрожащими аккуратными пальчиками цепляется за большую ладонь.

 

– Бекхен? – Чанель отводит свои пальцы от его запястья, слегка держа его между своими собственными, мягко улыбаясь, когда Бекхен удивленно заикается и поднимает взгляд.

– С удовольствием. 

 

На этой неделе его очередь готовить. Крис все еще работает в гостиной, добавляя последние штрихи к темно-синей краске, которая образует большую часть длинного пышного платья, которое носит заказчица. Он знал Криса еще с тех пор, когда оба были детьми – их учителя были близкими друзьями, и он встречался с Крисом еженедельно каждый раз, когда его учитель приводил в дом других, чтобы он видел их работу. Стиль Криса значительно отличался от его собственного. Белокурый живописец любил использовать непристойно большое количество золотого оттенка, но использовал он его эффективно: в обрамлении, в фигурах, в фонах, которые имели тенденцию покрывать всю поверхность его огромных холстов, в то время как Чанель следовал за действительностью, изображая только то, что видели его глаза. Ему всегда нравились работы Криса, ему нравилось, как он использует свои цвета, и иногда, Чанель думает, что отдал бы все, чтобы увидеть мир глазами своего друга.

Он уже примерно закончил с приготовлением обеда, когда Крис, забредая в кухню, устало падает на один из их деревянных стульев, почесывая нос, он чихает.

– Тьфу. Проклятый скипидар. 

Чанель сочувствующе гладит его спину, ставя еду на стол, прежде чем сесть на другое место.

– Рис? Снова? – стонет Крис, позволяя лбу слегка удариться о стол. 

– Я, по крайней мере, меняю блюда, – парирует Чанель, нанося удар вилкой по мясу в тарелке. – Ты кормил меня одними и теми же спагетти в течение прошлых трех месяцев. 

– Мои спагетти имеют приятный вкус. 

Чанель фыркнул.

— Ты бы мог, по крайней мере, готовить для разнообразия соусы. 

– Мне нравится мой лингвини. 

Крис хмурит нос, при этом по-детски воруя с тарелки Чанеля немного мяса так, чтобы это могло ему сойти с рук, украдкой сваливая ему свое брокколи, когда Чанель встает из-за стола, чтобы налить стакан воды.

– Ты смешон, – вздыхает Чанель, когда замечает довольно большую горку овощей на своей тарелке.

– Ты тоже. 

– Ты старше. 

В ответ Крис ворчит, сваливая остальную часть овощей на тарелку Чанеля, забирая еще один кусок мяса, в то время как сам Чанель просто вздыхает, пытаясь спасти своя мясо, быстро пихая то в рот.

– Помнишь, что ты мне должен? – выдает Чанель, на что Крис поднимает бровь, продолжая жевать. – Я хочу получить цветочные семена. Как можно больше и различных сортов. Лучше какие-нибудь редкие. Простые можно взять и у флориста с соседней улицы, поэтому помоги мне найти какие-нибудь необычные сорта. 

– Сколько у меня времени?

– Они нужны мне к Сочельнику. 

– У тебя уже есть планы? С Бекхеном? Какая редкость, – его брови снова поднимаются, и он игриво подталкивает под столом ногу Чанеля. – Первая нерабочая выволочка за три года!

– Да, а у тебя как? – Чанель закатывает глаза, отвечая ударом на удар.

– У меня пятнадцать приглашений, – Крис вытаскивает из кармана на стол пачку пригласительных билетов, раскладывая их перед другом. – Помоги выбрать, на какую вечеринку пойти. 

Он смотрит на пригласительные и выбирает белую с золотой надписью. Крис разворачивает карточку и читает вслух местоположение и имя.

– Думаю, все же будет скучно. Возможно, я должен просто пойти на все. Побегаю немного, заведу более богатых друзей. 

– Заплати лучше свою долю счетов. 

– Ха, – усмехнулся старший.


	2. Chapter 2

Идет снег.

Он начался глубокой ночью и с тех пор не останавливался, покрывая улицы и крыши домов толстым пальто из белого меха. Крошечные снежинки кружат вокруг него, присоединяясь к своим собратьям в сугробах, а Он все идет, оставляя за собой вереницу следов. Кромки штанов немного намокли, а волосы чуточку влажные из-за растаявшего на них снега, но он все равно в приподнятом настроении, ожидая в течение всей недели единственную вещь, добавляющую некое счастье в его тоскливый графин живописи в морге. Он не видел Бекхена с прошлой недели: работал сверхурочно в морге, чтобы полиция смогла очистить все дела перед праздниками. И Чанель как-то запоздало понял, насколько он наслаждался своими тихими днями с таинственным мальчиком.

Он бережливо нес в руке подарок для Бекхена, аккуратно обернутый в темно-синюю бумагу с серебряной лентой. Парень шагает с весенним настроением; на его лице улыбка, которую Крис сегодня не раз уже передразнил. На почти пустых улицах он слышит отдаленные звуки радостного смеха, а красочные огни украшают деревья и фонарные столбы вдоль тротуара. Улыбка Чанеля становится еще шире и, кажется, счастливее. 

Когда он доходит до ворот дома Бекхена, он видит, что левое не заперто – вероятно, старый дворецкий не хочет хромать на холоде. Он несколько раз давит на дверной звонок прежде, чем переступить через железные решетки, идя ко входной двери. Он только ставит на крыльцо ногу, как дверь открывается, и его просто впихивают внутрь и хлопают дверью, которая быстро закрывается прямо за ним. Большая прихожая холодная и неуютная, неосвещенный камин и комната, оставшаяся точно такой же, какой и была, когда он еще первый раз пришел сюда. Он стоит около белой двери в комнату Бекхена, расставив в стороны руки – дворецкий как обычно обыскивает его, с подозрением следя за синим пакетом.

– Это просто книга, – улыбается он, заверяя.

Дворецкий недоверчиво оглядывает его, но все же жестикулирует, что он может войти, хромая к выходу и бормоча что-то о неприятных гостях и паршивой погоде.

Чанель поправляет галстук, пиджак и затем несколько раз стучит в дверь, открывает ее и проходит внутрь. Бекхен, как обычно, сидит на подоконнике, но на сей раз без книги. Вместо этого он с тоской смотрит на белый снег, что укрыл собою деревья и холмы, и пушистые хлопья, не спеша падающие с неба. Его ладони на окне, Чанель видит его хмурый взгляд, и затем парень прислоняет лоб к прохладному стеклу.

– Ты хочешь выйти на улицу? – спрашивает он, садясь рядом с Бекхеном, кладя ладонь на чужой локоть. Сегодня он здесь как друг, и он полагает, что все же сегодня может позволить себе быть немного более дружелюбным.

– Я… не могу. Я не могу выйти на улицу, – тихо шепчет он, все еще смотря через окно на свободу и сжимая пальцы, но затем он отрывает свой пристальный взгляд от снега и печально улыбается Чанелю. Живописец тихонько сжимает чужую руку, когда парень разворачивается и тут же быстро подползает ближе к нему с выражением уже обыденного любопытства. И Чанель чувствует, как в душе разгорается небольшой гнев, а в сердце легкая боль из-за того, что Бекхен скрывает свою печаль. У него нет времени, чтобы выяснить, почему он так обеспокоен улыбкой, надетой на лицо Бекхена; его ход мыслей прерывает ощущение маленьких мягких пальцев Бекхена, касающихся его горла.

– Что это такое? – спрашивает он любопытно, рассматривал самый обычный смокинг Чанеля.

– Это галстук. Хочешь примерить? – Чанель позволяет своим пальцам лечь поверх пальцев Бекхена и ослабить узел галстука, снимая его и вешая на шею Бекхена. Хрупкий брюнет любопытно наблюдает, как Чанель застегивает воротник его рубашки и мягко затягивает узел галстука. Бекхен оттягивает его и кашляет, гримасничая.

– Это удавка, – жалуется он, когда Чанель ослабляет ткань и развязывает узел. – Мне не нравится. Не носи его. 

– Мне они тоже не нравятся, – хихикает Чанель и аккуратно сворачивает ткань прежде, чем убрать его в карман. – Но я подумал, что должен нарядиться сегодня: особый случай и тому подобное. 

– Так или иначе, С Рождеством Христовым! – улыбается он, вручая Бекхену коробку, на которую тот тут же непонимающе уставился. – Это твой подарок. 

– Настоящий?

– Подарок. Для тебя, – улыбается Чанель. – Теперь ты можешь открыть его, если хочешь. 

– Я правда могу? Я никогда не получал подарков прежде, – широко раскрытые глаза Бекхена просто искрятся счастьем, когда он осматривает обернутую коробку и играется пальцами с шелковой лентой – он все еще смущен. – Почему ты подарил мне его?

Чанель, скорее очень озадаченный, попытался спокойно объяснить не менее озадаченному Бекхену.

– Люди дарят подарки своей семье и друзьям в особых случаях как Дни рождения и Рождество, или каждый раз, когда они хотят сделать приятно. Ты мой друг, поэтому я дарю его. Я так хочу. 

Он не особо знает, как реагировать, когда выражение Бекхена меняется на ужас и беспокойство. 

– Я ужасен, – пищит Бекхен, паникуя. – Я ничего не подготовил для тебя… Ты расщедрился на меня, – он прячется за толстую ткань темно-красного занавеса, сжимаясь в клубок. – И ты больше не захочешь быть моим другом и больше никогда не придешь…

– Нет! И пригласить меня на обед – более, чем достаточный подарок, – Чанель через бархат гладит его спину, пытаясь уговорить мальчика успокоиться. — Хорошо, ты исправишься в следующее Рождество. 

Он продолжает гладить спину парня, успокаивал его, чтобы затем мягко потянуть занавески в сторону, показывая миру взъерошенный пушистые волосы Бекхена. Когда Чанель гладит его по голове, парень тихонько кладет подбородок на согнутые колени. 

– О! – внезапно его глаза озаряет озорной огонек, и он подпрыгивает, отбрасывая занавески, на что Чанель облегченно вздыхает. Он смотрит, как Бекхен подбегает к полкам, взбираясь по стеллажной лестнице и вытаскивая знакомую книгу в кожаном переплете. Он подходит к столу, протягивая руку за пером и опуская серебряный наконечник в чернила. Положив книгу на стол, он открывает ее и чиркает на бумаге несколько ровных строк. Закончив, он оставляет книгу и начинает шагать взад-вперед, шаря по полкам и шкафам, не находя нужного. В конечном счете, сдавшись, Бекхен прячет книгу за спиной и подходит к Чанелю, все время наблюдавшим за ним. Он тепло улыбается и симулирует удивление, когда Бекхен со счастливой улыбкой берет одну из его ладоней и вкладывает в нее книгу. 

– Я не смог найти, чем ее обернуть, но теперь ты точно не должен сердиться на меня!

Чанель смеется, вновь удивленный добродушной простотой парня, подталкивая Бекхена ко все еще запечатанному синему пакету. 

– Ты все еще не открыл свой. 

Он открывает обложку книги, когда Бекхен расслабленно садится рядом с ним, ловкими пальцами аккуратно сминая края упаковочной бумаги и оттягивая концы серебряной ленты. 

Почерк Бекхена опрятный и красивый, и Чанеля просто распирает счастье, когда он читает слова, усыпавшие собой середину страницы.

__

Дорогой Чанель,

Моя любимая книга для моего любимого человека!

С Рождеством Христовым,   
от Бекхена.

Он просматривает несколько глав, и некоторые страницы в особенности бросаются в глаза. Он видел эти диаграммы прежде, и, конечно же, он находит страницы, которые Бекхен показал ему неделю назад – это книга о цветах и ботанике.

– Я не могу принять это! – чуть ли не взахлеб выговаривает он, качая головой и быстро захлопывая книгу, кладя ту на колени Бекхена.

– Тебе не нравится? – Бекхен печально дуется, играя с уголками корешка.

– Мне она, действительно, нравится, но ты так любишь эту книгу, Бекхен, – объясняет Чанель, не желая, чтобы его друг все неправильно понял. – Я не заберу ее у тебя. 

– Но я хочу, чтобы она была именно у тебя, – Бекхен отдает книгу обратно, ярко улыбаясь. – Я, так или иначе, практически знаю ее наизусть. 

– Но…

– Страница 47, пятая строка. Название Хризантема произошло от слияния греческих слов Chrysos и Anthemon, – не обращая на протест внимания, перебивает его Бекхен, переводя внимание к наполовину открытому пакету. Он вытаскивает из обертки книгу и открывает ее, поворачиваясь, чтобы любопытно посмотреть на Чанеля. Книга не настоящая. Каждая страница – отдельно сделанный мешочек из двух листов, и на каждом из мешочков изображения цветущих растений и семян, каждый сопровождается именем и разновидностью.

– В каждом мешочке семена, – объясняет он, открывая сверху первый мешочек, вынимая семечко и кладя ту в ладонь Бекхена. – Ты говорил, что раньше никогда не видел настоящих цветов, поэтому, думаю, ты бы хотел вырастить несколько собственных. 

– Надо будет потом придумать, где их посадить.

Он улыбается извиняющимся тоном, смотря, как Бекхен смотрит семечко подсолнуха на свету, аккуратно сжимая его между большим и указательным пальцами. Он не сказал ни слова о подарке, и Чанель уже немного начинает бояться, что мальчику не понравилось, но ход его мыслей прерывает резкая череда ударов в дверь. Бекхен аккуратно кладет семечко назад в мешочек и, подхватив руку Чанеля, ведет его через всю комнату к двери, где уже стояла полной еды тележка, ввезённая в комнату.

– Еда прибыла!

Парень толкает тележку к одному из больших столов, подталкивая Чанеля, чтобы тот сел, и начиная раскладывать тарелки со столовыми приборами. Это причудливо и странно – чувство, от которого Чанель не может не дрожать. Но в ситуации, в которой он сейчас находится, есть что-то действительно странное. Здесь нет вообще никаких ни ножей, ни вилок. Просто ложки и еда, порезанная в удобные порции: мясо было нарезано полосками, овощи - крошечными кубиками, соус налит сбоку на тарелке, которая не вполне похожа на нормальный вид столовой посуды, которую он привык видеть дома и в ресторанах. Бекхен с веселой улыбкой вручает ему ложку, и Чанель не может не смотреть, как парень начинает есть. Будто это самая естественная вещь в мире, как ежедневная привычка, – есть круглой железкой. Бекхен ловит взглядом борьбу Чанеля с ложкой и шутливо поднимает брови, пытаясь не засмеяться.

– Ты не знаешь, как использовать ложку? — спрашивает он, когда Чанель вылавливает кусочек мяса из тарелки, перебрасывая тот от стенки к стенке. Он не вполне понимает, как ему следует ответить, максимально тщательно подбирая к ответу слова.

– Обычно у нас другие столовые приборы, как вилки и ножи. 

– Вилки? Ножи? – Бекхен прекращает жевать, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он эти вещи прежде.

– Вилки немного заостренные и имеют зубцы, которые позволяют наколоть на себя еду вместо того, чтобы выкапывать её ложкой, а ножи — это лезвия с ручками, которые могут разрезать еду, делая ее более удобной, — Чанель тянется к другому столу к ручке, что ранее использовал Бекхен, вырисовывая простые картинки вилки и ножа на своей ладони, смотря, как чернила очерчивали новые образы на его коже. Закончив, он поворачивает ладонь к Бекхену, и тот просто закрывает глаза.

– О. Я не видел такого, – он сильно сжимает свою ложку, смотря вниз на свои колени. – Это странно?

– Немного, но в этом нет ничего плохого, – пытается заверить его Чанель, гладя Бекхена по голове, когда тот смотрит на него широкими глазами и кусает губу. – Я еще хотел спросить об этом, но… в чем там причина того, что тебе не позволяют хранить острые вещи?.. В первый раз, когда я приехал, твой дворецкий забрал мой нож для наложения густых красок. Я еще тогда задавался вопросом, какая этому причина. 

Бекхен снова затихает, отводя взгляд. Он выглядит испуганно, и Чанель немедленно сожалеет, что поднял эту тему. Они сидят в неловкой тишине еще некоторое время, пока Бекхен не возвращает свой пристальный взгляд на Чанеля.

– Я расскажу тебе, но ты... – он с опаской колеблется. – Ты должен пообещать не волноваться, или не убежать, или не оставить меня, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – обещает Чанель, позволяя Бекхену вцепиться в его ладонь. 

– У меня есть заболевание, ее название Гемофилия, – Бекхен глубоко вздыхает, с тревогой смотря на Чанеля, боясь, что тот в любой момент встанет и убежит. – Это означает, что у меня не могут сформироваться тромбы, как у нормальных людей. 

Он выглядит менее взволнованно, так как Чанель и не двинулся с места, все еще позволяя Бекхену сжимать его руку. 

– Очевидно, когда мне было два года, у меня пошла из носа кровь, и она не останавливалась где-то с неделю. Тогда-то моя семья и узнала. С тех пор мне не позволяли выходить из этой комнаты.

 

– Все всегда безумно волновались каждый раз, когда у меня шла кровь. Раньше они тряслись надо мной, водили по всевозможным врачам, но ни один из них не знал, как вылечить меня, – он отпустил руку Чанеля, теперь играя с его пальцами, очерчивая своими по шраму от ожога. – Поэтому они убрали все, что может причинить мне боль и заперли меня для моей же собственной пользы...

– Мне не разрешалось приводить посетителей. Мои волосы стригли и мыли в то время, как я спал. Они даже подточили мою мебель, когда мне было девять лет, потому что я неловко встал и ударился об угол стола.

Чанель поворачивается, осматривая кривые края всей мебели, позволяя взгляду бродить по комнате, замечая подточенные края книжных полок, шкафов и столов. Даже стул и ножки стола круглые, без декоративных фигурок, которые были типичны для такого дома. Теперь все это начинало складываться и приобретать смысл – чрезмерное обилие красного цвета, подрезанные края толстых страниц в книгах Бекхена, отсутствие любых зеркал или стекол, помимо окон; то, как Бекхен был очарован вещами, которые Чанель считал само собой обычными и нормальными; личные досмотры и комната, которая была в самом конце большого дома. Когда он действительно начинает понимать, как его друг жил все это время, волна печали и боли накрывает его с головой. Он верит ему, и он действительно рад, что во все прошлые встречи он не навредил ему, только теперь понимая, насколько небрежный комментарий или жест, возможно, сильно может навредить Бекхену.

Он встречает взгляд Бекхена, когда другой решает продолжить, явно менее взволнованный, чем прежде. Теперь он улыбается, и Чанель чувствует себя скорее пораженным, нахмурившись смотря на наигранный показ счастья. 

– Теперь я живу один, поэтому-то я и смог тебя нанять. Когда моя мать ушла, мой отец вступил в повторный брак и затем также уехал, приблизительно месяц назад. Теперь здесь остались только я и дворецкий..

– Больше нет нужды держать меня взаперти, и моя дверь больше не заперта, а сам я хочу уехать, – он останавливается, снова затихая, смотря мимо Чанеля в окно на снег, падающий снаружи. – Но я не могу. Я был здесь так долго, я просто не знаю как оно там, снаружи...

Чанель все еще ошеломлено сидел молча, не зная, как реагировать. Но он вполне уверен: жалость – это не то, чего хочет Бекхен. Поэтому он держит свои неуклюжие слова в себе и прежде, чем откроет рот, он привстает со своего места, наклоняется вперед и крепко обнимает Бекхена, успокаивающе выводя своей широкой ладонью круги на чужой спине. Чанель через рубашку чувствует влагу, когда Бекхен, дрожа и робко обхватывая его талию своими маленькими ручками, слегка вжимаясь в Чанеля, шепчет в грудь:

– Они даже не попрощались. 

Его пальцы мертвой хваткой цепляются за рубашку Чанеля, а последний лишь тихо обнимает его в ответ. Его теплые руки, не отпускающие Бекхена, так согревают, заставляя перестать рыдать. Доплакивая последние слезинки, он смотрит на художника со смущенной улыбкой, тихонько смеясь, потому что голос совсем сорван. Позже Чанель позволяет Бекхену зацепиться за него, когда они идут к ванной, чтобы умыться и почистить на ночь зубы. 

 

– Это были объятия, – улыбается он Бекхену, помогая заправлять кровать и похлопывая по одеялу, заодно как-то рассеивая боль на душе Бекхена. – Их у тебя может быть столько, сколько пожелаешь. 

– Объятия приятные, – Бекхен устало улыбается в ответ, кивая и ловя рукав Чанеля, когда тот поворачивается, чтобы надеть свое пальто. – Спасибо за сегодня. И за прекрасный подарок. Мне он действительно нравится. 

Часы на стене бьют двенадцать, и звук эхом отдает по всей комнате, когда Чанель мягко теребит волосы Бекхена. 

– Ты действительно мой любимый человек, Чанель, – хихикает Бекхен, а Чанель просовывает руку через рукав пальто, быстро приковывая на рубашке влажное пятно от слез Бекхена. – Веселого Рождества. 

– С Рождеством Христовым, Бекхен, – Чанель наклоняется еще раз, даря Бекхену последнее объятие, прежде чем он уйдет. И на сей раз он чувствует, что руки Бекхена умещаются вокруг него более удобно, более смело. 

 

И уже позже, когда он выходит из дома и ступает на заснеженную дорогу, чтобы вернуться назад домой, он понимает, что пятна на одеяле, что он думал, были симпатичным орнаментом, фактически были высушенными каплями крови Бекхена, болезненно окрасившие ткань, проникая в темно-вишневый оттенок красного.

Он просовывает руку в карман, проходясь пальцами вокруг знакомых округлых форм бутылки льняного масла, останавливает шаг и поворачивается, чтобы оглянуться назад на одинокий белый дом, так легко сливающийся со снежным пейзажем.

Когда он подходит к перекрестку, вместо права он поворачивает налево. 

 

– _ЧАААААНЕЕЕЕЛЬ! ЧААН-ЕЕЕЛЬ!_ – он прекрасно слышит крики Криса снизу, переворачиваясь в своей постели, перетягивая одеяло и накидывая на голову запасную подушку, пытаясь заглушить крики. Но Крис, не без охов и ахов, что произносит Чанель каждое утро на пути вниз, когда он падает и спотыкается, уже карабкается вверх по лестнице. 

– _ПРИИИВЕЕТИИК_! – Крис прислоняется к дверной раме, криво ухмыляясь. Чанель замирает, не дыша и не двигаясь, пытаясь как можно эффектнее проигнорировать Криса. Приблизительно в два ночи он наконец заснул после обхода, что он сделал на пути домой после Бекхена; он все еще смущен и истощен, и все, что он хочет, – это получить непрерывный сон, предпочтительно, с как можно меньшим содержанием в нем Криса, чтобы мозг отдохнул за следующие двадцать четыре часа. Но нет, теперь он должен иметь дело с (особенно запахом) чрезвычайно пьяным блондином в четыре утра. Он пытается мысленно заговорить себя, сливаясь с простыней. Его здесь нет. Его нет. Нет его. Его зд…

– Ай! – стонет он, когда слишком вялый Крис плюхается на него, раскидывая свои длинные конечности и захватывая лежавшего под одеялом Чанеля в плен. Чанёль пытается откатить его прочь, корчась и бушуя, но Крис просто перекатывается на спину, пьяно хихикая и смотря на потолок; а его локоть почти приземляется на нос Чанеля.

– Пошел. _Прочь_. Крис. 

– _Я ВСТРЕТИЛ ГОРЯЧЕГО ДОКТОРА, ЧАНЕЛЬКА_ , – парень явно игнорирует его, истерично смеясь и шевеля его пальцами ног. – _ОН – ФЕЯ, ОН ТАК ПРЕКРАСЕН, ПРЯМО КАК ФЕЕЕЯ!_

– Просто прекрасно. Как его зовут? – с юмором усмехается Чанель, вздыхая и бросая свои бесполезные попытки сместить глыбу по имени Крис.

– _ХУАН ЦЗЫ ТАО, НО ОН СКАЗАЛ, ЧТОБЫ ЕГО НАЗЫВАЛИ ТАО_ , – Крис резко садится, и Чанель снова рискует быть побитым. – _ТАО, ЗНАЕШЬ, КАК ПЕРСИК ТАО, НО ЭТО НЕ ПЕРСИК ОН… ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ДОКТОР-Р-Р!_

– Я не знаю китайский, Крис, – Чанель глубоко вздыхает, прижимая свою подушку к его груди и оттаскивая одеяло от своего друга, используя свободную ногу, дабы держать Криса в равновесии.

– _МНЕ НРАВЯТСЯ ПЕРСИКИ, АХАХА ПЕ-Е-ЕРСИКИ КЛАССНЫЕ, И КРУГЛЫЕ, И ВКУСНЫЕ. Я КУПЛЮ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЗАВТРА! ХОРОШО, ЧТО У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ЖЕЛАНИЕ СЪЕСТЬ ПЕРСИКИ._

– Сейчас не сезон, Крис, середина зимы. 

– _ФАКТИЧЕСКИ, ОН ПОХОЖ НА ПАНДУ. ПАНДЫ, КАК БАМБУКОВЫЕ МЕДВЕДИ! МНЕ НУЖНО КУПИТЬ ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ БАМБУК. БАМБУУУКОВАЯ ФЕ-Е-ЕЯ!_

– Мы можем сходить в цветочный магазин, спросить о нем Минсока. 

– _БАОЦЗЫ, О, БООООООООЖЕ МОЙ, ЧАНЕЛЬ, Я ВИДЕЛ БАОЦЗЫ НА ОДНОЙ ИЗ ВЕЧЕРИНОК, У НЕГО БЫЛО СВИДАНИЕ С АПЕЛЬСИНОМ!  
_  
– Апельсин?

– _ЧЕНЬ-ЧЕНЬ. ЧЕНЬ ЧЕНЬ ЧНЬ ЧНЬ ЧЕНЬ! ИЛИ ЧОН… ЧТО-ТО ТАМ!_

Чанель вновь вздрагивает, прикрывая свои бедные уши и кривля лицо, когда Крис становится еще громче.

– _ЧААААНЕЕЕЕЕЛЬ! МОЙ ГЛАВНЫЙ ЗАКАЗЧИК ЗАСТАВЛЯЕТ МЕНЯ ПОЙТИ…_

Крис жалуется. Громко. Чанель держится за голову, пытаясь хоть немного блокировать остальную часть монолога, что говорит его друг. Его голова ужасно болит от слишком больших децибел, и все, что он хочет, это просто пнуть Криса с ноги и спустить его с лестницы. И он клянется, что прямо сейчас сделал бы все, чтобы заставить его замолчать.

Наконец Крис охрип, переключаясь с языка на язык и бормоча несвязные фразы в промежутках между храпом. А Чанель с облегчением вздыхает, довольный, что его испытание, наконец, закончено. С похмелья Крис был угрюм и страшен, но тих и легок в обращени. Пьяный Крис, с другой стороны, был невероятно громкий, неприятный и сумасшедший, и именно так крайне шумен, что уши будут звенеть еще в течение многих часов после плаксивой баллады Криса. 

Он не рассчитывал, что Крис будет достаточно трезвым, когда тот поднимался по лестнице в его комнату. И все же Чанель надеется проснуться в своей кровати один. Поэтому он отпускает подушки, хватая Криса за руки и ноги, оттаскивая друга в его собственную комнату. Не без труда ему удается добраться до комнаты Криса и свалить длинное тело на кровать в углу, прикрывая тушку друга одеялом. Когда он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, на глаза попадается что-то тонкое, синее и длинное, лежащее на тумбочке, и со злой усмешкой на лице он берет эту бутылочку чернил. 

_Панды_.

Улыбаясь себе, Чанель удобно укладывается в собственной постели наверху, хихикая от совершенно ребяческой мести, что ему удалось сделать Крису. Смешная картинка блондина с чернилами на лице в виде теперь его так любимого животного, немедленно снимает злость, и он опускается в лишенную сновидений дремоту, довольно обнимая подушку.

 

_Вторник, 25-го декабря._

_Заброшенный дом сгорел дотла._

_О жертвах не сообщается, причина неизвестна._

 

Он проводит следующие несколько дней дома с Крисом, помогая ему пополнить запасы красок, в то время как тот лечит свое убийственное похмелье. Они разбираются в тюбиках краски, бутылках скипидара и масел в запасной комнате, что рядом с Крисом, откладывая использованные и пустые бутылки и складывая нераскрытые в ровные ряды на полках, принимая во внимание цвета и записывая их на клочках бумаги. Когда они заканчивают, идут дальше к холстам, считая новые и складывая половину использованных вдоль стен, решая, какие они спасут, а какие они должны выбросить.

Шесть незаконченных портретов лица Бекхена стоят у стены, и Крис бросает на Чанёля недоверчивый взгляд, вместе с поднятыми бровями и уничтожающей поверхностной улыбкой.

– Ты делаешь это нарочно, – говорит Крис, толкая его локтем. — Потому что я совершенно уверен, что помню, как этот Бекхен заказывал у тебя портрет. Портрет, а не… ряд картин, показывающих его различные выражения лица. 

Чанель лишь тихо отводит взгляд, а после и вовсе отворачивается, чтобы уставиться на картины Криса. Их, как обычно, много и выделяется лишь только большой холст, обернутый в черную ткань,которая скрывает изображение. Крис почти никогда не пересматривал картины, обычно работая над той, что у него была на заказе. Обернутый холст был исключением, и Чанель думает, что знает, что скрыто за темной тканью, но держится в стороне от этой темы, держа свои мысли при себе. Крис настойчиво подталкивает его, и он раздраженно поворачивается обратно. 

– Он очень милый, ты так не думаешь? – хмыкает Крис, поглаживая подбородок.

– Кто?

– Этот ребенок Бекхен. 

Младший прикусывает губу и играет с кромкой его рубашки, спокойно обдумывая заявление Криса, в то время как взгляд то и дело натыкается на портреты. Каждый портрет статичен и холоден, с большим количеством синих и серых тонов. Поэтому Крис кривится и переходит дальше к следующему портрету.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен к такой угрюмой и холодной живописи, – ухмыляется он, пропуская второй и третий, которые имеют столь же катастрофические последствия, что первый, останавливаясь на четвертом.

– Его просто… трудно нарисовать. 

– Всех одинаково трудно нарисовать, – Крис выражает неодобрение, грозя пальцем. – Ты должен выяснить, что тебя беспокоит. Как этот, — он указывает на шестой портрет. Бекхен с маленькой улыбкой на немного наклоненном лице. — Технически неплохо, почему ты не отдашь ее. Почему?

– Она не достаточно хороша, – единственная причина, которую Чанель находит, чтобы оправдать себя.

– Почему нет?

– Я не знаю Крис, это просто не то, – вздыхает он, ероша волосы. – Я застрял с этим заказом так долго, но я не могу… я просто не могу остановиться. 

– Тогда мы должны сохранить их, – подначивает Крис, хихикая. – Такое чувство, что скоро что-то будет... Кроме того, мы должны увековечить твои неудачи. Повесь их на стене в прихожей. 

Чанель хмурится и пинает его в голень.

– … и я уже не раз говорил тебе, но ты действительно должен попытаться продать их, – он указывает на ряд холстов в углу Чанеля. – Они - твои лучшие работы. Ты нажил бы состояние, продай их. 

Крис продолжает, не замечая, что Чанель странно затих. 

– Представь, сколько бы ты денег получил, и будь у тебя…

– …Крис, – умоляет младший. – Остановись. 

– Прости, я не должен был это говорить. 

Чанель качает головой, поворачиваясь, чтобы быстрым шагом выйти за дверь.

 

Изменения происходят в маленьких, незначительных действиях. Они складываются из маленьких кусочков, которые главным образом остаются незамеченными. Он перестал носить свои наручные часы с острыми краями, заменяя их на бронзовые карманные часы с тонкой цепью. Его запонки больше не квадратные, а круглые, и пояс на нем теперь с меньшей, закругленной пряжкой. Он не понимает этого, пока однажды на это не указывает Крис, скуля, что Чанель прекратил использовать часы, что он подарил ему на его день рождения.

После той встречи на Рождество, Бекхен становится более цепким и намного общительным, больше не боясь обращаться с Чанелем. И Чанель был тронут, ведь общаться, да просто разговаривать с этой яркой, спрятанной ото всех личностью, было невероятно приятно. Условие Бекхена чуть позже стало неожиданностью, но оно ничего не изменило. Чанель был полон решимости выполнить его, но при этом удостовериться, что он случайно не причинит своему другу боль.

Сегодня он находится на миссии.

Он несет несколько пустых бутылок льняного масла и добрую половину баночек из-под джема и меда, через силу кормя ими Криса все прошлые две недели. Вымыв и высушив их, затем оставив на столе до следующего раза, когда он снова пойдет к Бекхену. Утром он выкрал немного земли из горшков с окна Криса, наполовину заполняя стеклянные баночки и безопасно скрывая их в своем рабочем мешке, готовясь ввезти контрабанду в комнату Бекхена.

… и все же у него нет плана.

Пока его снова ведут через длинную прихожую, он старается вести себя как обычно, а затем пытается не крутиться, когда дворецкий, как обычно, заставляет его поднять свои руки.

– Мне это действительно необходимо, – заикается он, пытаясь отодвинуть сумки вне досягаемости. – Вы проверяете меня каждый раз, и я никогда не приносил ничего острого. Вы же знаете, что я не наврежу Бекхену, – Чанель ногой отодвигает рабочий мешок, показывая свою наилучшую скромную улыбку. – Итак, почему бы нам просто не пропустить его на сей раз?

Дворецкий подозрительно смотрит на его, неожиданно хватая за руку, чтобы Чанель не смог убежать. 

– Вы что-то скрываете. 

– Да я… НЕТ я ничего не скрываю, – паникует Чанель, пытаясь удержать свою сумку вне досягаемости дворецкого, крепко прижимая к себе левую руку и нервно стуча в дверь Бекхена.

– ПРАВДА!!! – вопит он, извиваясь от рук дворецкого. – Я БОЮСЬ ЩЕКОТКИ!!!

Наступает момент неловкой тишины, а Чанель прижимает сумки к своей груди. Он только собирается избежать нового выпада от дворецкого, как слышится щелчок двери и дверь распахивается с протяжным, громким скрипом.

– Ч-Ч-Чанель? Это ты?

Бекхен выглядывает из-за дверной рамы, цепляясь пальцами за стену. У Чанеля от такой картины расширяются глаза. И Чанель, и дворецкий ошеломлены и обездвижены, а Бекхен тем временем спасает положение, робко протягивая руку и дергая Чанеля в комнату за запястье. Он быстро закрывает дверь, как только они зашли, и прислоняется к ней, скатываясь на корточки и поднимая глаза, чтобы встретить взгляд Чанеля.

– Я услышал тебя через дверь и подумал, что что-то не так, – он берется за руку, протянутую Чанелем, и встает. – Я услышал твои крики и подумал, что произошло что-то плохое, и тебе причинили боль, поэтому я попытался открыть дверь. Теперь, когда ты в порядке, я чувствую себя немного обманутым, – смеется Бекхен, цепляясь за руку Чанеля. – С кем ты дрался?

Чанель все еще не отпустил их руки, привычно подходя их к окну.

– Мы не дрались, – Чанель открывает свою сумку и вытаскивает баночки с почвой и запасные стеклянные бутылки с водой, с яркой улыбкой вручая их Бекхену. – Я пытался протащить их для тебя. 

– Ты похож на ужасного лгуна, – хихикает Бекхен.

– Нормальные горшки немного трудно скрыть, поэтому вместо этого я принес тебе баночки и маленькие бутылки. Они сделаны из стекла, но, пока ты осторожен и, если вдруг что, ты не будешь касаться черепков, они совершенно безопасны и не причинят тебе вреда. 

Бекхен аккуратно один за другим ставит баночки на подоконник, затем втягивает Чанеля в приятное долгое объятие благодарности, которое заставляет художника внутри чувствовать тепло и счастье. Когда Бекхен отпускает его, они вместе просматривают книгу семян и выбирают два вечнозеленых вида, чтобы попытаться посадить их первыми. Он никогда не видел Бекхена таким счастливым, как теперь, когда он сажает семечко, присыпает его землей и немного поливает, стуча ногтями по стеклу, будто семечко – это только что родившееся дитя. Чанель стоит позади него, лишь следя за ним, не желая нарушать эту идиллию. Как только Бекхен закончил, он идет в ванную, чтобы вымыть свои руки, затем обтирает их о рубашку, оставляя на ткани влажные следы пяти пальцев. Он карабкается назад на бархатное кресло, держа в руке книгу, которая, как предполагалось, была подарком Чанелю на Рождество. Тот настоял, чтобы он оставил книгу, и художник действительно был рад, что сделал это, лишь смотря на то, как Бекхен всегда просматривает ее; он не врал, говоря, что она его любимая. 

Сегодня он в хорошем настроении, радуясь успешной контрабанде почвы и банок для Бэкхён. И, когда он начинает работать над седьмым холстом, он улыбается сам себе, очерчивая особенности Бекхена древесным углем прежде, чем начать заполнять основные цвета. Он решил, что попробует что-то другое на сей раз, вспоминая счастливое выражение Бекхена, когда тот играл с землей, копируя его линиями и отметками. Сегодня Бекхен особенно беспокоен от всего волнения, что сидеть спокойно совсем не получается. Он играется с книгой семян и иногда поглядывает в направлении баночек на окне обнадеживающим взглядом. Его выражения лица сегодня особенно интересны для Чанеля – он не видел их прежде, и он отвлекается от холстов, откладывая кисть и заменяя ее грифелем и бумагой, быстро набрасывая несколько эскизов Бекхена. Он так погружен в картину, что совсем не замечает, как Бекхен спрыгивает со стула и сокращает расстояние между ними, садясь на полу перед Чанелем и любопытно смотря на него.

– Сегодня ты много улыбаешься, – улыбается Бекхен, скрещивая ноги. — У тебя действительно хорошие белые зубы. 

– Спасибо, – смеется Чанель, откладывает рисунки, вымывая руки и вставая со стула, чтобы сесть на полу с Бекхеном.

– Ничего себе, твои зубы такие большие! – лицо Бекхена совсем близко, когда он наклоняется ближе и всматривается в жемчужно-белые зубы Чанеля, а Чанель застывает на месте, не смея пошевелиться.

– Сколько их у тебя? – с надеждой смотрит Бекхен. 

– Думаю, у меня штук тридцать!.. Но, фактически, не знаю, сколько их у меня, – он смеется неловко, царапая ногтями шею. – Возможно, тридцать? Двадцать восемь?

– Хочешь, я помогу тебе посчитать? – быстро предлагает Бекхен, улыбаясь. 

Чанель не успевает среагировать, как Бекхен уже держит его за челюсть, открывает рот и просовывает внутрь палец, быстро проходясь и считая коренные зубы и резцы. Он задерживает дыхание, когда Бекхен снова проверяет. Шея уже затекла, а челюсть свело, но он старается держать рот открытым, боясь, что он случайно укусит Бекхена.

– У тебя их двадцать девять! Как называются острые?

– Клыки, – затруднительно краснеет Чанель, когда Бекхен вытирает его руку своим носовым платком, затем просовывая его назад в карман, подвигаясь, чтобы со скрещенными ногами сесть перед Чанелем.

– Что относительно тонких спереди?

– Это резцы, – отвечает Чанель, в то время как Бекхен исследует собственные зубы большим пальцем, прижимая тот к краям.

– А толстые сзади?

– Коренные зубы. 

Бекхен кивает головой с заинтересованным 'ооо', широко улыбаясь Чанелю, обнажая свои зубы. 

– Хочешь посмотреть на мои? Думаю, все же мои зубы меньше. Они какие-то крошечные по сравнению с твоими. 

Чанель смеется и качает головой, вновь обнажая свои зубы.

– Твои руки больше, чем мои; и уши больше, и ноги больше, и сам ты выше, и теперь даже зубов у тебя больше, чем у меня, – парень неподдельно дуется, хмуря нос. – Это не справедливо. Все остальные снаружи такие же высокие и крупные как ты?

– Есть еще Крис, и он того же роста, как я, но есть и другие люди, которые ниже, чем мы и ты, – Чанель прикусывает губу, думая. – Но есть, вероятно, люди и выше меня. 

– Кто такой Крис? – Бекхен любопытно чешет локти, хмурясь широкими глазами. – Он тоже твой друг?

– Он - выродок дьявола, – живописец ухмыляется, злобно посмеиваясь. – Он высокий, и крупный, и страшный, и похож на огнедышащего китайского дракона со светлыми волосами. Он – мой сосед по дому и друг. Я знаю его в течение многих лет. Можно сказать, мы росли вместе. 

– О, – Бекхен разочарованно затихает, сгибает ноги и пододвигает колени к груди, играя с пальцами ног.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит? – спрашивает Чанель, поднимая брови и протягивая вперед руки, чтобы поиграть с пальцами Бекхена, поочередно держа каждый между своим большим пальцем и указательным. Бекхен отводит глаза и смотрит в сторону, избегая всякого зрительного контакта. 

– Бекхен? Эй, что тебя бесп…

Чанелю не удается закончить свой вопрос: его останавливают мягкие и стиснутые губы, экспериментально прижатые к его собственным в целомудренном, невинном поцелуе. Он не может не улыбнуться, когда меньший залазит на него так, что цеплялся за него, как коала. Его руки и ноги мягкие и теплые, и Чанель чувствует легкое хихиканье, когда Бекхен шепчет в его ухо, скрывая покрасневшие щеки:

– Романы не врут, – Бекхен прячет лицо в плече Чанеля, сильнее сжимая его в объятиях. – Поцелуи, действительно, заставляют чувствовать себя прекрасно. 

 

Он придумывает способ помочь Бекхену узнать больше о внешнем мире без риска нанести себе травму – он приносит листы бумаги с нарисованными на них сценами и пейзажи с его повседневной жизни. Первой вещью, которую он иллюстрирует, приходится Крис, развалившийся на столе со своим фирменным угрюмым видом. Он подписывает рисунок как "демон, упавший в дремоту”, небрежно выводя слова на пустом клочке в углу. Следующий рисунок, что он делает, показывает его комнату, изображенную из нескольких углов. На обратной стороне он зарисовывает один из видов из окна, впервые за долгое время отодвигая занавески, чтобы дать дорогу солнцу. В среду он сидит на скамье в углу пекарни Кенсу, предварительно зарисовав ближайшую улицу, а затем заглянув внутрь, чтобы поболтать с пекарем и его молодым учеником Сехуном; покупает черничный кекс и застенчиво попросит нарисовать их портреты и все различные виды хлеба и печений, которые Кенсу имел в продаже. В четверг он приносит листы в морг, делая зарисовки холодной комнаты и ее стальных столов с высокими окнами без ручек. Высокие окна напоминают ему об окнах в его кошмарном сне, и он кривится от холода – морг кажется особенно холодным и пустынным каждый раз, когда он знает, что на следующий день он пойдет к солнечному Бекхену, изображать его улыбку и чувствовать его объятия, согревая его пуще всего на свете в самую холодную грозу, которая теперь бушует каждую ночь. 

 

Главный удар зимы отступил, и теперь уже где-то конец февраля. Метели уступили грозам, и в большой степени всю неделю шли одни дожди. Прогноз погоды пугал холодами и дождем еще в течение следующих нескольких дней или недель. Тот и сейчас брызгал, когда он пробивал себе путь зонтиком. С каждым шагом, что он делает, тот становился все сильнее и сильнее. У него при себе для Бекхена несколько зарисовок и набросков, безопасно спрятанных в его сумке и аккуратно связанных с листами, полными примечаний и аннотаций за последнюю неделю. Он ускоряет темп, стоит вспышке молнии разрезать небо, и где-то вдалеке загрохотать грому. Длинные прихожие и высокие потолки создают мрачное чувство, и обычно включенная, сверкающая люстра посылает дрожь по его позвоночнику, когда за окном вспыхивает молния, освещает почему-то темное пространство, проектируя вдоль стен и пола длинные тени. Он слышит дождь, идущий еще сильне, и собственные шаги, все мрачнее отзывающиеся эхом с каждым шагом, что он делает.

Дверь приоткрыта, и через небольшую полоску между ней и стеной он даже может слышать радио, которое он сам принес для Бекхена. Он стучит один раз, два, три раза, прежде чем самому немного толкнуть дверь. Только та наполовину открывается, как он чувствует, как что-то с силой врезается в нее, обратно закрывая. В смятении, вынужден отступить.

– Бекхен? – удивленно произносит он, слыша как изнутри щелкает дверной замок. – Бекхен, все в порядке?

– Уйди! – громко кричит Бекхен через шум радио, а воздух сотрясает новый раскат грома. Его голос тихий и отдаленный, кажется, он в другом конце комнаты.

Взволнованный Чанель срочно стучит вновь. 

– Бекхен? Подожди, Бекхен, что случилось? Открой, пожалуйста?

– Уйди, просто уйд… – Бекхен плачет, но его голос, кажется, чем-то приглушен. – Уходи, просто уходи. 

Гроза развивается в полноценный шторм. Гром яростно гремит наряду с абсолютно сильными, разрезающими небо вспышками молнии. Чанель прислоняется к стене и беспомощно скатывается вниз, совершенно не понимая внезапное изменение в поведении Бекхена. Он садится к двери и тихо ждет, слушая радио, тихо звучащее через барабанящий по окнам дождь, и затем встает, чтобы уйти, когда окончательно понимает, что дверь Бекхена не собирается открыться для него.

 

По крайней мере, не сегодня вечером.


	3. Chapter 3

Он ушел без оглядки, только на первом перекрестке вспоминая про зонтик, который он оставил у двери. Знакомая ситуация – он стоит на углу у заброшенного здания, промокший до нитки, точно так же, как за месяц до этого Рождества. Его волосы раздражающе липнут к лицу, а одежда неприятно облипает, сковывая движения. Унылое, непрекращающееся чувство раздражающе держит его в своих объятиях. И он срывает свое промокшее пальто, расстроенно бросая его через всю комнату, когда оно, это странное чувство не уходит; он ослабляет ворот рубашки, чтобы хотя бы дышать было легче. Он чувствует беспокойство и шагает вперед-назад по комнате. Он не знает, почему, но все, что он хочет сделать – это сломать что-то, или просто убежать, или возможно даже закричать – что угодно, просто что-то, чтобы избавиться от этого невыносимого чувства, избавиться от невидимых рук, которые медленно, но ловко вьются вокруг его шеи, душа его.

Он думает, что, возможно, на сей раз он должен быть быстрее.

 

Осматривая комнату, он планирует, где пролить масло. Начинает с угла со сломанным стулом, идет вдоль стен, по диагонали через комнату, заканчивает под окном. Поспешно он отвинчивает бутылку льняного масла и льет жидкость согласно маршруту, намного более неаккуратно, чем прежде – но это не важно. Все, что он хочет сделать, – развести огонь как можно быстрее, тогда он снова сможет дышать.

Чувство становится еще хуже, и он нервно шагает туда-сюда, возясь со спичками. У него в запасе половина коробки, но коробка влажная, ее спички бесполезны. Так или иначе он пробует. Его шаги становятся быстрее, а сам он чиркает их одну за другой, но влажная древесина бесполезно падает на пол, поскольку ни одна из них не загорается. Отчаяние почти поглотило его, когда он доходит до последних пяти, нервозность и расстройство, заставляет его уронить коробку и спички. Они гармонируют с другими, влажными, лежащими на полу. И он не может остановиться, дрожащими пальцами хватая их с пола, пробуя разжечь их снова, и снова, и снова. Все, в чем он нуждается, – всего лишь одна, одна, чтобы она зажглась или дала искру, но ни одна из них этого не делает; и он кричит, швыряет стеклянную бутылку в стену, смотря, как падают осколки, рассеиваясь в разные стороны.

Он хватает свое пальто и листья, сжимает руками сердце и голову, желая, чтобы тупая боль ушла до того, как он окончательно сойдет с ума. 

 

Уже прошло много времени с тех пор, как Крис видел приступы Чанеля. 

Он ясно помнит каждый припадок Чанеля и стеклянные глаза своего друга – распродажа души, мертвая психика – назвать можно как угодно. И это было прямо сейчас. Как только он открывает дверь, Чанель моментом несется мимо, не снимая ни обувь, ни пальто. Брюнет несется по лестнице к комнате, где он обычно запирает себя, пока не успокоился. Крис вздыхает, когда слышит, как хлопает дверь, готовясь к эмоциональному срыву, с которым он привык иметь дело после припадков Чанеля. В то время, как он кипятит воду для своего чая, он задается вопросом, что послужило причиной. На всякий случай он берет еще один чайный пакетик с полки, чтобы позже успокоить младшего.

Часы на стене бьют два ночи, и он зевает, плюхаясь на диван в халате и пижаме, складывая одетые в тапочки ноги на рядом стоящий стол. Нащупывая на диване сегодняшнюю газету, он подтягивает ее к себе, спокойно просматривая страницы. Припадки Чанеля обычно длятся приблизительно два часа. У него еще есть время.

В последнее время пожаров не было. Крис переворачивает страницу и задумывается почему, но быстро надоевшие статьи о мелких преступлениях и экономике заставляют его перелистнуть к секции некрологов. Он берет свою поостывшую чашку с чаем и залпом хлебает жидкость, уютно зевая, когда чай приятно греет внутри. Он спит на ходу. Засыпает только приблизительно в два сорок пять, просыпаясь в три, падая дивана, и лежа на полу проклиная мир и ушибленный локоть.

Прошел час.

Он встает и тащится в их складское помещение, зажигая огни, скрещивая руки и волоча ноги. Он игнорирует собственные холсты и роется в груде Чанеля, выбирая те, что он сделал во время своих припадков за прошлые два года. Когда Чанель безумен, подавлен, болен, расстроен или в любом другом чрезвычайном эмоциональном состоянии, он рисует. Не в обычном стиле, не зарисованная рутина и не пустые люди – большая абстрактная живопись из цвета, структуры и брызгов; представление того, с чем он боролся в припадках. Крис находит, что эти картины и есть его лучший друг. И он попробовал бесчисленное количество раз убедить Чанеля продать их, но младший всегда отказывался, говоря, что это как продать частички своего сердца. Крис думает, что это правда и что эти картины никогда, вероятно, не выйдут в свет. Первоначально Чанель пытался выбросить их, но Крис ловил его каждый раз, когда он пытался это сделать, поэтому полотна обосновались в кладовой, покрытые покрывалами.

Он не слышит ни щелчок открывающей двери комнаты Чанеля, ни тяжелые шаги, и когда он наконец выходит из кладовой, он немного волнуется, но все же дает парню еще полчаса, думая, что, возможно, в этот раз ему требуется больше времени, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда приблизительно в четыре тридцать Крис слышит сверху грохот, он испуганно подскакивает. Он бежит в свою комнату, чтобы схватить запасной ключ, и бежит вверх по лестнице в комнату Чанеля, тут же дергая ключом замок. Когда у него все же получится со скрипом открыть дверь, он видит Чанеля, уставившегося на него отчаянными, широкими глазами.

В руке у него был его нож.

– Чанель, – Крис медленно идет к нему, шаг за шагом, не желая напугать этого несчастного мальчика. – Положи свой нож. 

– Нет! Я не могу, я… – Чанель прижимает его к груди, вне досягаемости Криса. – Я не могу, мне нужно… я не могу, я… нет!

– Приди в себя, Чанель, – Крис пробудет еще раз, подходя поближе. Чанель медленно отступает от приближающегося блондина, подходя к покрытому краской холсту, пачкая подошву обуви об упавшие капли на полу. — Успокойся. 

– НЕТ! – теперь Чанель пристально смотрит на холст. – Ты не можешь… нет… не останавливай меня! Я должен уничтожить его. 

Его глаза тускнеют. И Крис точно знает, что младший собирается сделать, когда тот разворачивается и поднимает руку; кости на руке, которой он сжимает нож, мертвецки бледные.

Крис аккуратно наклоняется вперед, моля, чтобы Чанель не пустил нож на холст. Он все еще держится за лезвие, но Крис уверен, что друг не применит его на нем. Он изо всех сил пытается ограничить Чанеля, когда младший мечется, пытаясь отодвинуть Криса, отпихивая его руки и безрезультатно пиная. Крис уже и забыл, насколько сильный его друг, привыкнув к обычному нежному поведению, – Чанель никогда не был жестоким человеком – и он изо всех сил пытается завалить друга на пол. И уже сидя на его туловище, Крис разводит его руки и прижимает их к полу. Когда ему наконец удается ослабить хватку и вырвать нож из рук Чанеля, он понимает, что везде кровь. Чанель отчаянно держался не за ручку, а за лезвие ножа: острый металл оставил глубокую рану в ладони его левой руки.

– Черт побери, Чанель, успокойся! – кричит Крис, пока другой ежится под его весом, раздраженно хмурясь. Крис достает из кармана халата свой носовой платок и плотно прижимает к ране Чанеля, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. – Или ты ухудшишь свою рану. 

Он встает с Чанеля только, когда другой полностью успокаивается, устало закрывая глаза, когда понимает, что вся одежда и пол в крови. Крис вытягивается, чтобы перевернуть холст от них к стене, не желая увидеть повторную истерику. Когда Чанель пойдет мыться, он унесет ее в кладовую.

Крис протягивает руку Чанелю и помогает ему сесть, отступая к стене и бессловно скатываясь в сидящее положение рядом с другом, который держит запачканный кровью носовой платок второй рукой. Он сворачивает его, снова нажимая на рану, вздрагивая от боли. Глубокая рана все еще щедро кровоточит, капельки крови скатываются на пол, образуя пятна какого-то ржавого, темно-красного цвета.

– Мы должны идти, нужно обработать твою руку, – наконец отходит Крис, осматривая друга. – Похоже, нужно забинтовать. 

Чанель спокойно кивает, продолжая пристально смотреть на пол. 

– Что на сей раз произошло? – спрашивает Крис, подталкивая Чанеля локтем.

– Я не знаю, – отвечает он со вздохом. – Я смущен, я не знаю, что думать. 

– О чем? – Крис поднимает брови, а когда в голове щелкает, изо рта выходит прочное "О". – Это из-за того Бекхена, не так ли?

Отсутствие ответа сказало все за себя, и Крис просто пожимает плечами. – Я не знаю, что между вами произошло, но в конечном счете все образумится. Не будь слишком строг с собой. 

Прикрыв глаза, Чанель откидывает голову назад. 

– Я пойду, вызову врача. Ты должен вымыться и переодеться… – Крис встает, отряхивая штаны. – … a это я возьму с собой, – говорит он, снимая холст с мольберта. Он несет его вниз по лестнице и ставит к остальной части холстов Чанеля. Затем возвращается в свою комнату, чтобы взять аккуратно сложенный листок бумаги с номером, на которых он рвался позвонить еще начиная с Рождества. Шагнув к телефону и сделав глубокий вздох, он набирает номер, прижимая к уху трубку телефона. Сейчас шесть утра, и он знает, что это не лучшая идея, но он так или иначе пробует, нервно стуча по деревянному столу, пока в трубке слышатся гудки. 

Он собирается сдаться и положить телефон на двенадцатый гудок, как вдруг слышится сонное шебуршение. 

– Здравствуйте?

– Это Хуан Цзытао?

– Да. 

– Это Крис. Ты сказал, что ты доктор. Мой друг довольно сильно порезался, и его руки, действительно, важны для его работы. Ты не мог бы приехать посмотреть на рану?

На другом конце линии следует длинная пауза, а затем Крис слышит, как у Тао падает телефон. Он слышит статический треск, а через минуту или две и сам голос доктора. 

– Я сейчас буду. Какой Ваш адрес?

 

К счастью, достаточно поврежденная левая рука была на удивление в порядке. Нож прошелся довольно глубоко, но миновал нервы, и доктор Тао сказал, что парень выздоровеет достаточно быстро, если не сотворит нечто глупое снова. 

Крис осторожно приглядывает за ним всю неделю, постоянно проверяя его состояние, из-за чего Чанель чувствует себя виноватым. И, пытаясь успокоить друга, он готовит все его любимые блюда. 

– Возможно, ты должен делать это чаще, – шутит Крис однажды за обедом, зарабатывая угрюмый взгляд и удар по голени от Чанеля.

 

Он собирается снова повидать Бекхена сегодня, и он не вполне знает, чего ожидать. Последняя встреча прошла, но ее вообще не было, поэтому он опасается, как Бекхен отреагирует на него, когда они встретятся. Конечно, он немного боится, что его снова прогонят, но работа - есть работа, и он должен закончить портрет Бекхена независимо от того, как неловко им будет. 

Он одалживает у Криса запасную пару перчаток, надевая их, прежде чем покинуть дом, тем самым пытаясь скрыть перевязанную ладонь. Он знает, что рано или поздно их придется снять, но надеется, что так или иначе Бекхен не спросит об этом.

 

Он запоздало понимает, что слишком сильно скрыл рану, когда Бекхен хватает его левую руку и нетерпеливо тянет через всю комнату от двери. Художник лишь сжимает челюсть, чтобы проглотить боль, которая режет нервы, когда Бекхен сжимает его руку. 

– Чанель! Чанель! Ты должен увидеть это! – Бекхен даже и не смотрит на него, слишком озабоченно ведя его к подоконнику. Чанель улыбается, когда понимает, чем был так взволнован Бекхен, и начинает смеяться, когда чувствует порыв облегчения, когда пальцы Бекхена сплетаются с его собственными. 

Семена, которые они посадили в банках и бутылках, выросли, и из земли уже показались крошечные зеленые ростки и листья. Бекхен взволнованно трясется, когда аккуратно передает одну из баночек Чанелю, смотря на его реакцию. А затем его лицо озаряет огромная улыбка, когда Чанель отдает ему растение и здоровой рукой треплет его по волосам. 

 

– Они выросли! – Бекхен почти что визжит, восхищаясь крошечным ростком. – Я поливал их и ставил на солнечный свет, как ты и говорил мне, и они выросли! Я вырастил свои собственные растения! – сияет он. А у Чанеля нет времени, чтобы среагировать, когда Бекхен кидается к нему с объятиями, смотря на него невероятно сверкающими глазами. – Я всегда этого хотел. Спасибо, Чанель. 

Он позволяет руке удобно устроиться вокруг талии Бекхена. Волнение Бекхена довольно щекотливо, и Чанель пытается не засмеяться, в то время как по его позвоночнику проходит волна приятных мурашек. Бекхен мягкий, теплый и живой, и он понимает, что, обнимая его, он действительно чувствует себя прекрасно. Поэтому он пытается скрыть свое разочарование, когда Бекхен отстраняется.

И как только он собирается начать рисовать, Бекхен замечает перчатки. Чанель так и застывает с кистью в руке, когда Бекхен любопытно подбегает к нему. 

– Их называют перчатками? – спрашивает он, водя пальцами по кожаному материалу. – Не помню, чтобы ты носил их. И все же, твоя рука на ощупь отличается, – смущенно смеется он. – Почему ты их надел?

Чанель напрягается, неловко кладя кисть. 

– Я случайно порезался, – объясняет он, когда Бекхен начинает стаскивать перчатки. Он позволяет ему это делать, хихикая от того, как смешно выглядит большая перчатка в маленькой ручке Бекхена. 

Он закусывает губу и отводит взгляд, когда Бекхен оголяет руку, показывая перевязанную ладонь. Чанель расширяет глаза из-за красноватых пятен, которые теперь окрашивают белые бандажи. Их не было утром.

– Чанель! – начинает паниковать Бекхен, безумно подскакивая и подбегая к одному из ящиков, вытаскивая рулоны и рулоны чистых бинтов. – Мы должны остановить кровотечение!

Чанель лишь удивленно хлопает глазами, когда Бекхен берет руку и начинает судорожно ее обматывать. Сердце художника сжимается, когда Бекхен чуть не плача поднимает на него взгляд. Он ловит его запястье, останавливая.

– Чанель? Отпусти! Я должен перебинтовать твою руку! – Бекхен хмурится, пытаясь вырвать запястье. – Отпусти! Я должен остановить кровь, пока она…

– Бекхен, – перебивает Чанель, соскальзывая со стула и садясь рядом с парнем на полу. – Все в порядке. 

 

– Но ты сказал, что порезался и кровь, и…

– … доктор уже осмотрел меня. Все хорошо, Бекхен. 

– Но кровь…

– Она не так сильно идет. Я порезался неделю назад. Сейчас она просто немного закровоточила, потому что рана вновь открылась. 

– О, – успокоился Бекхен, но его брови немедленно наморщились. Что-то беспокоит его. – Это из-за меня, не так ли? – спрашивает Бекхен, и Чанель отводит глаза, не смея встречать взволнованный взгляд Бекхена. Он молчит, не смея врать. 

– Я причинил тебе боль, – жалостно говорит Бекхен, мягко сжимая перевязанную руку. –Прости меня. 

 

Следующий раз, когда идет дождь, становится неожиданностью для них обоих. Его не было всю неделю, и прогноз погоды совершенно не предсказал грозу. Она начинается нежно, почти незначительный дождь, медленно, но верно превращающийся в грозу с шумящим громом и сверкающими молниями. 

Бекхен напряженно сидит, сжимая в руках подушку, и пристально смотрит в окно. Он не замечает, как Чанель уже быстро упаковал свои вещи в рабочую сумку, желая уйти прежде, чем его выгонят; в голове еще стоит крик Бекхена, выгоняющего его. 

Он спокойно встает и почти уже выходит за двери, как Бекхен ловит его запястье, затаскивая его обратно в комнату.

– Остановись, – умоляет он тихим голосом, цепляясь за руку Чанеля. – Останься со мной. 

– Я боюсь, – признает Бекхен, неожиданно подскакивая, когда вспышка молнии освещает комнату. – Поэтому, пожалуйста, не уходи. – Я не хотел прогонять тебя в прошлый раз, – быстро извиняется он, зажимая руками уши, когда слышится новый раскат грома. Его глаза зажмурены. Оседая на пол, он сжимается в клубок, но так или иначе продолжает вздрагивать снова и снова, когда вспышки молний рвут небо.

– Я боялся, и я запаниковал... Пожалуйста, останься? - просит Бекхен, цепляясь за кромку штанины Чанеля. Он широко раскрывает глаза и шокировано поднимает взгляд, когда Чанель снимает пальто и закутывает в него Бекхена, поднимая того с пола. 

– Тебе нравятся занавески, не так ли? – мягко спрашивает Чанель, сжимая маленькое тельце Бекхена и относя его к его любимому месту. Бекхен слабо кивает в его плечо, пальцами цепляясь за рубашку Чанеля.

Он мягко отпускает Бекхена, кладя его на спину на широком подоконнике. Зашторив занавески, он присаживается рядом с Бекхеном, который тут же перелазит к нему колени от особенно громкого раската грома. Чанель поправляет пальто на плечах Бекхена и сильно обнимает его, позволяя своим пальцам зарыться в волосы Бекхена. Он оставляет поцелуй на затылке парня и еще один на лбу, затем закрывает глаза, почему-то пытаясь не заплакать.

– Я здесь, – мягко говорит Чанель, когда Бекхен от вспышки молнии прячет лицо в его плече. 

– Я никуда не уйду. 

– Я не оставлю тебя. 

Сжав тельце еще сильнее, Чанель прижимает его голову и шепчет на ухо тихое:

– Я никогда не оставлю тебя. 

 

Той ночью он остается у Бекхена. Последний засыпает на нем, и художник просто не может его перенести, боясь разбудить, и вместо этого всю ночь обнимая его. Спина ужасно болит, шея дико затекает, а ноги уже давно не чувствуются, но робкая улыбка Бекхена, сопящего у него на груди, стоила того. 

В конечном счете ему удается уложить Бекхена на кровать и прикрыть его одеялом. Но Бекхен все же настоял на том, чтобы пальто Чанеля осталось на нем, просовывая руки в большущие рукава и по-детски хмурясь. Чанель уходит только тогда, когда Бекхен снова крепко засыпает, оставляя записку на ночном столике, говорящую, что он вернется позже в тот же день. Сонный Бекхен милый, слишком милый для него. Он не может остаться и смотреть на милого парня со спадающими на лоб волосами. В последний раз обняв спящего мальчика, он убегает за дверь с глупой улыбкой на лице.

 

Ему стоило огромных трудов скрывать эмоции, когда Крис открывает дверь его комнаты, блокируя дверной проем ногой и прислоняясь к стене со скрещенными руками.

– Ита-а-а-а-ак, – начинает он с ухмылкой. – Вчера вечером ты не пришел домой. 

Чанель изо всех сил старается скрыть свою улыбку за перевязанной рукой, но Крис слишком хорошо знает его. 

– На тебе нет твоего пальто. И сумки тоже. Где оставил? – Крис причудливо поднимает брови, смотря как другой мчится к лестнице.

– Вижу, у кого-то была хорошая ночка, – Крис настойчиво подталкивает его, следуя за ним по лестнице и пытаясь вырвать как можно больше информации. Он врезается носом в лопатку Чанеля, когда младший резко останавливается за середине пути, оборачиваясь с хмурым взглядом. 

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, Крис, – серьезно говорит он прежде, чем продолжить путь вверх по лестнице.

– Нет? Тогда скажи мне, что это, – смеется он, а Чанель останавливается на последнем шаге, бросая на него неодобрительный взгляд. – Что же произошло с твоим Бекхенни?~

– Не называй его так, – Чанель тыкает Криса в грудь, пытаясь отодвинуть его в сторону. – И встань с моей кровати. Я хочу спать. 

– Ну-у-у-у поче-е-ему, Чанель, скажи-и-и-и мне-е-е, что случи-и-ило-о-ось, – ноет блондин своим самым раздражающим голосом, но тут же замолкает, когда младший стреляет в него страшным гневным взглядом. – Почему ты пришел домой, так или иначе?

– У меня закончилось льняное масло, я должен закончить рисовать, когда вернусь позже. Портрет почти доделан. 

– Уходишь, чтобы увидеть своего Бекхенни снова?~ – дразнит Крис, уворачиваясь от удара Чанеля. Он замирает, когда его друг со злым мерцанием в глазах спокойно оборачивается.

– Уверен, – начинает он с драматичной паузой, позволяя разразиться тишине, в которой слышится, как нервно сглатывает Крис. Страшный Чанель? С ним он мог иметь дело. Злой Чанель? Здесь уже сложнее. – Хуан, который ЦзыТао, наверное, был бы не против услышать о том, какой он замечательный, горячий, сексуальный доктор. Думаю, я не упомянул это, когда он рассматривал мою руку. 

Крис замолкает, и Чанель прекращает пытаться спихнуть его с кровати. Глаза Чанеля закрыты, в дыхание выравнивалось, но Крис знает, что его друг не успокоился.

– Тебе он действительно нравится, не так ли? – серьезно спрашивает он, ухмыляясь, когда Чанель отвечает маленьким, застенчивым кивком и улыбкой на губах.

– Поцелуй его, и ты…

Ответом Крису на сей раз была брошенная в лицо подушка и локоть в нос. 

 

Он думал обо всем этом всю неделю. 

Слова Криса звучат в ушах, перекручиваясь в голове, и, кажется, он просто сходит с ума. 

Рисуя, он ловит себя на мысли, что смотрит на губы Бекхена слишком пристально и больше, чем должен. Но Бекхен этого не замечает, невинно улыбаясь в ответ каждый раз, когда Чанель приносит извинения. Закончить портрет занимает больше времени, чем он предсказал, – он не рассчитывал, что все время будет отвлекаться на прекрасное лицо, которое подробно изучил за шесть месяцев.

Иногда его глаза встречают взгляд Бекхена, но тот никогда не отводит взгляд, и лишь румянец на его бледных щеках выдает смущение. 

Это было трудно, но он заканчивает. Это были шесть долгих месяцев, но он, наконец, заканчивает. Бекхен уже почти спит на стуле, его колени прижаты к груди, а заброшенная книга так и лежит закрытой. Чанель садится перед парнем на корточки и позволяет себе провести пальцами по волосам Бекхена, тихонько начиная его будить. 

– Я закончил, – улыбается он, и Бекхен немедленно просыпается, стирая сон с глаз, садясь прямо и нетерпеливо наклоняясь вперед.

– Я могу увидеть его? – спрашивает он, быстро моргая, в то время как Чанель разворачивает холст, щелкая мольбертом, чтобы Бекхен мог посмотреть. 

Он нарисовал Бекхена максимально реалистично, не пропуская ни одной детали его лица – но на сей раз в его картине есть кое-что другое. Он позволил ей быть живой. За шесть месяцев шаг за шагом он узнавал сверкающего мальчика. И, когда Бекхен впервые улыбнулся, его сердце щелкнуло; когда Бекхен впервые поцеловал его, он открыл свое сердце. Впервые он позволил себе оживить изображение, добыть красок и, что главное, нарисовать улыбку. 

– Чанель? – обращается Бекхен, и Чанель сжимает его ладонь в своей. – Это действительно то, на что я похож?

_Это то, как ты видишь меня?_

Чанель тихо кивает, сильнее сжимая руку Бекхена. 

– Это точно, – спокойно выдыхает он, прижимая губы к виску Бекхена, задержавшись на мгновение, когда Бекхен не отодвигает его. – На что ты похож. 

_Как я вижу тебя._

 

Следующем вечером, как всегда возвращаясь с морга, он видит, как темнеют небеса, а его ноги решают отвергнуть команды мозга, ведя его к дому Бекхена. Бекхен не ожидает его до четверга, и он, как может оказаться, нежеланный гость, но он просто идет. Он легко проскальзывает через незакрытые ворота, спеша, когда с неба начинают падать капли дождя.

Прогноз погоды был неправ. Совсем не солнечно. 

Дворецкий игнорирует его, просто впуская, очевидно, привыкший к присутствию Чанеля после таких частых визитов. Фонари не горят, камин тоже, и лишь бьющие об окна капли дождя слышны в холодном, неуютном доме. Впервые за все время он замечает большой, пугающий семейный портрет, висящий на стене, и на мгновение он останавливается, просматривая лица. В третьем ряду симпатичная, молодая особа, странно похожая на Бекхена. Она одета в богатую, элегантную одежду и стоит рядом с мужчиной, у которого такие же глаза, как у Бекхена. Но Бекхена на картине нет. Он не был сзади с другими детьми, его не было сбоку или за кем-то. Его просто там нет. 

В конце концов отрывая взгляд от картины, он идет к концу коридора. Огромные деревянные часы в углу молчат и не идут, и он снова замирает, спрашивая себя, когда время в этом доме остановилось.

Когда время остановилось для Бекхена.

Дверь не заперта, и он спокойно входит. Осмотрев пустую комнату, Чанель находит закутанную в занавесках фигуру и идет к ней. Дождь идет все сильнее и сильнее, даже слышится слабый раскат грома, но гроза еще не началась. Бекхен смотрит на него из темно-красного бархата, действительно удивляясь, когда Чанель наклоняется и дарит ему быстрый поцелуй в лоб.

– Чанель? – спрашивает он, забираясь на колени к севшему рядом Чанелю. На Бекхене пальто, которое он еще тогда украл, хотя кончики его пальцев едва видны из длинный рукавов. – Почему ты здесь?

– Идет дождь, – просто отвечает он, прижимая маленькое тело ближе к своему собственному. – И тебе было одиноко. 

Он краснеет, когда Бекхен слабо кивает и обнимает его за шею, целуя в щеку. Сердце почти что останавливается, но тут сверкает первая молния, и Бекхен сильнее цепляется за него. 

 

Просыпаясь следующим утром, он видит, как голова Бекхена покоится на его груди, ухо прижато к области около сердца, а сам Бекхен мирно сопит. Ночью ему так или иначе удалось перенести Бекхена на кровать и немедленно заснуть, уютно обняв под одеялом Бекхена. Когда Чанель ненамеренно зевает, Бекхен открывает глаза, кладя подбородок на грудь Чанеля, сонно улыбаясь ему.

– Доброе утро, Чанель, – моргает Бекхен. – Я разбудил тебя?

Чанель качает головой и поднимает руку, чтобы стереть с глаз сон. 

– Я слушал звук, исходящий из твоей груди. Что это за звук? – спрашивает Бекхен, поворачивая голову, чтобы снова послушать. – Он такой знакомый... но я не слышал его прежде. 

Чанель позволяет руке лечь на шею Бекхена, пальцами играя с волосами Бекхена. 

– Это мое сердцебиение, – бормочет он. – Это звук, который делает мое сердце, когда перекачивает кровь к остальным частям моего тела. 

– У меня тоже такой есть? – Бекхен садится и гладит собственную грудь с тревогой.

– Сердце? Да, есть. Прямо здесь, – лениво хихикает Чанель, наклоняясь, чтобы прижать ухо к грудной клетке Бекхена, а затем заваливает его обратно на кровать, путая между одеял и простыней. – Я могу услышать его. Громко и ясно. 

Чанель слишком высокий для кровати Бекхена, а его руки неловко свисают с краев. Он переворачивается, когда Бекхен подталкивает его, сворачиваясь калачиком под его боком. 

– Еще рано, – говорит Бекхен, снова зевая. – Давай спать. 

Живописец бормочет и соглашается. Он вытягивает руки и прижимает Бекхена еще ближе к себе, закрывая глаза. Последняя вещь, которую помнит Чанель, прежде чем заснуть, – это пальцы Бекхена, очерчивающие шрам от ожога на его ладони.

Чанель не уверен, сон это или явь, когда Бекхен спрашивает, какого это, чувствовать ожоги. 

 

 

_На сей раз это отличается._

_Находясь в темном небе, он смотрит на знакомое окно. Но есть что-то новое в этой беззвездной ночи._

_Кровь._

_Кровь на окнах в отпечатках пальцев и пятен. Кровь на его руках, на его рубашке, на его ногах, она темно-красная и покрыта коркой. Он чувствует что-то влажное на щеках, и проводит по ним кончиками пальцев. Что-то знакомое, но все же странно инородное. Он знает эти руки, знает их хорошо – но они не его собственные. Он проводит ими по лицу, по векам, ушам и губам. Но они не его. Из горла вырывается всхлип. Он знает этот звук, знает это лицо, но это просто невероятно. Расплывчатый взор видит картину знакомой комнаты._

_Это комната Бекхена. Белые стены, сточенные углы и красный, красный, красный, красный цвет._

_Новый всхлип, и он снова поворачивается, но тело резко и неожиданно начинает падать._

_Слишком поздно, слишком поздно, думает он, когда вспыхивает огонь, и янтарный жар окутывает его тело. Он должен был понять раньше, должен был бежать, должен был убежать._

_Он – Бекхен._

_Бекхен – призрак в окне, и он собирается умереть._

Книга.

Он должен найти книгу. Та заполнена статьями о нем. Они с Крисом получили ее по почте прошлой зимой. И вот наконец в голове щелкает воспоминание о ней. Он тянет её с полки и открывает, очерчивая разодранные края, совершенно точно указывающие, что книга принадлежит Бекхену. Он чувствует нервозность, отчаянно переворачивая страницы, надеясь найти что-то, что-либо. Он пролистывает всю книгу трижды, прежде чем замечает эти шесть букв в углу последней страницы, аккуратно выведенные чернилами почерком Бекхена:

 _Помоги_.

Чанель бросает книгу в направление кровати, не заботясь, что та падает на пол. Он слишком занят, хватаясь за рабочую сумку, выбрасывая все кисти, краску, шпатели и тряпки, судорожно ищя две новые бутылки льняного масла, которые он купил на прошлой неделе. Их там не было.

Он летит вниз по лестнице, пробегая мимо изумленного Криса, и дергает со стойки пальто, выворачивая его наизнанку и безумно встряхивая одежду. Ключи. Монеты. Карандаши. И больше ничего.

– Крис! Звони в отдел пожарной охраны! – кричит он блондину. – Дай им адрес Бекхена!

– Зачем? – спрашивает он, но так или иначе идет к телефон.

– Просто сделай это. У меня нет времени объяснять. 

Он все еще в пижаме, но это вообще не беспокоит его. Он хватает свою обувь, не заботясь о носках; накидывает на плечи плащ, прыгая на одной ноге. И тут разносится череда ударов в дверь. Подскакивая к ней и открывая, Чанель видит на крыльце дворецкого Бекхена. 

– Молодой хозяин послал меня, – говорит старик, вручая Чанелю кольцо, полное ключей. – Он хочет, чтобы я отдал это Вам. 

– Он в своей комнате. Заперта только парадная дверь, – он уступает и тянет Чанеля за дверь, толкая его вперед. – Иди. 

 

Он со всей силы сжимает в руке ключи так, что металлические зубцы до крови впиваются в кожу, и бежит, бежит, бежит за своей жизнью.

Еще на расстоянии он видит, как вздымается дым, омрачая утреннее небо, в то время как языки огня выглядывают из окон дома. На мгновение он колеблется, тихо моля, чтобы Бекхен не развел огонь в коридоре, и со всей мочи бежит через врата в особняк. 

Он пытается оставаться спокойным, когда подбегает к крыльцу и начинает перебирать ключи, пока не находит правильный. Быстро отпирая дверь, он резко отскакивает из-за жары и дыма. Но времени думать просто нет. Он накидывает на голову пальто, прикрывает рот и нос рукавом и бежит вглубь. 

Он вполне уверен, что это не спасет его. 

Бекхен начал огонь в коридоре. Пока бежит, он видит одну из пустых льняных бутылок и несколько еще не сгоревших спичек. Вероятно, он бросил бутылку из своей комнаты, а следом зажженные спички в разжёгшееся масло, оставляя огонь распространиться самостоятельно. Сердце стучит быстрее, когда он приближается к концу прихожей, – дым валит из щели под дверью Бекхена – и Чанель не хочет верить, что Бекхен использовал другую бутылку в собственной комнате.

– Бекхен! – кричит он, надеясь, что мальчик все еще в сознании. – Бекхен? Бекхен, ты слышишь меня?

Ответа нет. 

Чанель шипит, когда пытается повернуть ручку двери,забывая, что металл нагрелся. Держась за свою руку, он задыхается от боли и смаргивает слезы, выступившие от острой боли.

У него в запасе нет времени. 

Он пытается пнуть в дверь, но это не работает. Он отступает, а затем с разбегу, со всей силы бьет плечом о красное дерево. 

Все точно как в его сне. Пожар огнем танцует вдоль стен, обжигает комнату изнутри, янтарный жар и высокая температура, соединяясь с красным цветом комнаты Бекхена, формирует что-то сродни ада. Самый сильный огонь (к счастью) бушует в углу большой комнаты, но ведь большая части мебели Бекхена была сделан из древесины, и огонь распространяется очень быстро. Книжные полки у окна уже в огне, запасной портрет Бекхена, что покоится у стены, злобно пылает. Огонь охватывает черты лица Бекхена, поскольку пламени быстро пришлось по вкусу масло в краске. Чанель чувствует, как по позвоночнику, несмотря на высокую температуру, бежит холод.

– Бекхен! – снова зовет он, кашляя, когда дым вошел в его легкие. Волны жара от огня жалят в глаза, но он рвется открыть веки, стараясь изо всех сил смотреть вперед. Это – инстинкт, который приводит его к окну, к занавескам, и он облегченно хочет упасть на колени, когда в густом бархате он находит Бекхена, завернутого в пальто, с прижатыми к груди коленями. Он цепляется за книгу семян, что Чанель подарил ему. Его руки ужасно дрожат, а глаза зажмурены, а сам он дергается от страха.

– Бекхен, – начинает он и берет его руку, сильно сжимая, пытаясь затащить его на свою спину. Он не может двигаться быстро, но он и не может рисковать Бекхеном, чтобы тот шел босиком и причинил себе боль. – Бекхен, я здесь. Слушай меня. Мы должны выбраться отсюда прямо сейчас. 

Бекхен открывает глаза, наконец реагируя на звук голоса Чанеля, и моргает, пытаясь найти лицо Чанеля в беспорядке цветов и разводов от выступивших слез. 

Он вытягивает руку из руки Чанеля и подносит ее к его лицу, позволяя пальцам быстро пробежаться по скулам парня. 

– Я ждал тебя, – Бекхен приподнимается, отчаянно цепляясь за Чанеля, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи, обвивая руки вокруг его плеч, а ноги вокруг талии, тем самым полностью оказываясь на спине Чанеля. 

_Я думал, что ты не приедешь._

– Я знаю.

_Прости, что опоздал._

 

_Воскресенье, 6-го мая._

_Усадьба Бен сгорела дотла._

_О жертвах не сообщается, причина не известна._


End file.
